FateZero Arcana
by The Cipher III
Summary: An abnormal Lancer was summoned in the Fourth Holy Grail War...
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing.**

* * *

"It's time."

Sola-Ui said to her fiancée, Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald.

"Okay. We'll begin the ritual."

"So, we'll summon Diarmuid."

"Yes. Because the mantle was stolen, we have no choice but summon him as a replacement."

An angry and disappointed tone could be heard from the Archibald mage.

It was understandable.

His original catalyst, a piece of the torn mantle of the legendary conqueror Alexander the Great, was stolen. Leaving him without his originally intended Servant. Luckily, Kayneth considered the possibility that his catalyst might be stolen by one of his family's many political rivals within the Clock Tower and prepared a back up. The remnants of the mystical sword Moralltach and Beagalltach to summon Diarmuid Ua Dauibhne, Diarmuid of the Love Spot. It would reduce his chance of victory, he knew. But he got no choice left. He had to summon him if he still wanted to participate in the Holy Grail War.

 _Let silver and steel be the essence.  
Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation.  
Let red be the color I pay tribute to.  
Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall.  
Let the four cardinal gates close.  
Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate.  
Let it be filled. Again. Again. Again. Again.  
Let it be filled fivefold for every turn, simply breaking asunder with every filling._

When the smoke was clear, a figure stood in front of them. He was quiet and tall. He wore a high collar, black trench coat, gloves with metal nails and had a zipper which started at the neck and ended above his waist. It was zipped up, a puff of white fabric tucked into the zipped up coat like the one of those old British nobility wear. The coat appeared to have two layers, the first being black and the layer under it was red. He had an odd looking oval metal crotch plate with a zipper line but no zipper. He wore black long pant with black boots which reached up below his knees. The boots had zippers too. Connected to the soles of each boot was thin metal blade which was jabbed into the ground, keeping the Servant straight. His face was a steel mask with the metal folding into layers near the mouth, several rectangular holes were visible around the mouth area. He had a white and long head band which oddly resembled a belt. From the eye sockets of the mask, glowing yellow eyes watched. He held a long Japanese naginata, with a rectangular hilt and blade.

Kayneth scowled at the Servant in front of him while his fiancée put her hand over her mouth in shock. The Servant was definitely a Lancer, the weapon he held was enough proof. But he was definitely not Diarmuid.

"So, you are my Master."

Lancer's glowing eyes glanced at Kayneth, or more precisely, at his Command Seals.

"Who are you?!" Kayneth screamed at the black Servant. "Where is Diarmuid?!"

Not only his original catalyst was stolen, but he also summoned wrong Servant. The Archibald mage was beyond furious now.

"As you can see, I'm not Diarmuid of the Love Spot. But I guarantee that my performance can be equal or even better than him."

"You had better be."

"I have a question, Master. Who is that woman?"

"Ah, this is my fiancée, Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri. She will act as your secondary magical energy supply besides me."

"Nice to meet you, Lancer."

Sola-Ui greeted. Lancer replied by, to Sola-Ui surprise, taking her hand and pressing it to his mask in a semblance of a kiss.

"It's an honor meeting you, my lady."

Sola-Ui was taken back. She did not expect the black Lancer would greet her in that way. A hint of red adorned her cheeks. Kayneth was annoyed at the scene, but he would let it slide for now.

"What's your name, Servant?"

Kayneth asked. The masked Servant stood up and turned to him.

"You should give me your name first, Master. It's common sense."

"You only need to know me as your Master, Servant!"

Kayneth angrily replied. This Servant really got on his nerve by every second.

"It's rude, Kayneth! Just give him your name."

His fiancée stepped in. Kayneth could only rub his temples in defeat.

"Very well. I am Lord Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald. I'll be your Master in the coming Holy Grail War."

Kayneth formally introduced. The masked Servant then bowed slightly.

"Nice to meet Lord Archibald. As for my name, it is…"

* * *

 _ **With Saber and Irisviel**_

"It's so beautiful… just like a mirror reflecting the night sky."

Saber couldn't help but smile at that watching as her friend promptly stripped off her boots and stockings, dancing lightly in the surf, her innocence, naïve smile that of a young woman in the bloom of her youth, rather than a married woman with a daughter.

"It's so much fun to walk around a new town accompanied by a gentleman."

"Did I make an acceptable gentleman?"

Saber asked, her tone amused, and indeed a little whimsical, recalling how she and Guinevere would likewise joke with one another in private.

"You were perfect."

Irisviel complimented her, smiling at her friend and protector with her hands held behind her back like a schoolgirl.

"You were a wonderful knight today, Saber."

"You honor me, my princess."

Saber offered, bowing courteously at her friend, unable to help a smile adorned her face at the flustered look on Irisviel's face as the homunculus turned to face the sea.

"Saber, do you like the sea?"

She asked, her tone laced with innocence curiosity, so much so that Saber couldn't help but smile despite her true feelings on the subject.

"I suppose I don't really know…" She admitted, smiling somberly. "In my age and country, the sea was where my enemies arrived. I've hated it, but never once have I admired it."

"I am sorry about that." Irisviel murmured, her expression clouding slightly at the revelation as she stood in the shallows, the waves coming up over her ankles. "You're a woman just like me. Yet when you were King Arthur, you couldn't afford to enjoy anything like this."

"And you, Irisviel? Would you not have preferred walking around the city with Kiritsugu instead?"

Saber shook her head as she smiled.

"I couldn't make him do that." Irisviel smiled sadly. "It would only hurt his feeling."

The homunculus answered made Saber raised an eyebrow.

"Does Kitirsugu not enjoy spending time with you?"

"He's someone who finds happiness painful."

Saber looked down, narrowing her eyes while Irisviel gazed at the sea painfully.

Their thought was cut short, however, as a sudden wave of prana washed over them. Saber's head snapped towards the Fuyuki docks, the King of Knight tugging subtly on her Master's upper arm, instantly sobering the homunculus up.

"An enemy Servant?"

She asked, her tone a little worried.

"Yes." Saber confirmed. "He's making his presence known from the shadows, 100 meters from here. He seems to be inviting us there."

"How thoughtfut. So he wishes to choose to battlefield." She turned to smile at Saber. "Shall we take him up on his offer?"

"We shall."

Saber smiled confidently as they made their way towards the Fuyuki docks.

* * *

 _ **With Lancer**_

Lancer was currently standing in the shadows, while spreading his prana. His Master had ordered him to lure as many Servants as possible and engaged them. It's not like he had any problems with this. In fact, he too wanted to have a fair fight with other legendary heroes of all ages. He wasn't a battle maniac, but he still enjoyed a good fight with strong opponents.

'It seems a Servant is coming here.'

The masked Servant thought quietly. He felt more than one Servant noticed his presence, but only one came out of hiding and went to confront him.

He still had one problem, and that was his Master. He was too arrogant and prideful, much to Lancer's dismay. Even his fiancée derided him harshly as a coward for not confronting the enemies openly because of this plan. He had just spent a few days with them, but he could feel no affection from Sola-Ui for his Master, although his Master loved her very much. He deduced that their engagement was just a strategic marriage engagement of her family.

'Mages and their things. Well, I had better get on Sola-Ui good side if I want to freely do what I want. At least he picked a good spot for the first 'official' battle of the Grail War.'

The spot Lancer's Master had chosen for his duel was on the end of the west bank of the seaside park, an area cluttered with storehouses and a harbor that separated the eastern industrial area from Shinto proper. What made the place so perfect for the duel between two knights was the fact it was literally deserted at night. All the dock and warehouse workers had long since gone home.

His musings were cut short as two presences appeared at the harbor. There were two girls, both of them was beautiful to Lancer, one with white hair and one with blonde hair. The blonde one was a Servant, what class he didn't know.

'Well, it's time to make my appearance.'

The masked Servant stepped out from the shadows.

"So, you have come. You're Saber, I presume?"

"Indeed." Saber stepped in front of Irisviel. "And you must be Lancer."

"I really want to know your name, but rules are rules." Lancer readied his weapon. "Get ready, Saber."

Saber's black suit vanished in a wave of prana, replaced with a blue dress, silver armor adorning the hem along with her arms, chest, and her feet, an invisible weapon in her hands.

"Here I come, Lancer!"

* * *

 **I'll leave it at that. I got this idea from a story I've just read. Hope you guys like it.**

 **Here is Lancer Stats Sheet:**

Servant class: Lancer

Spirit: ?

Master: Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald

Gender: Male

Height/Weight: 180cm/?kg

Alignment: True Neutral

Strength: A+

Endurance: A

Agility: B

Mana: B+

Luck: B

N. Phantasm: ?

 **Class Skill** :

 _Magic Resistance:_ B (Cancels spells with a chant below three verses)

 _Independent Action:_ B (A+)(It is possible to operate even without a Master)

 **Personal Skill** :

 _Bravery:_ EX (Negates all kind of mental interference. Can resist Command Spells to a certain degree)

 _Battle Continuation:_ A(Makes it possible to fight even with deadly injuries and can remain alive so long as one does not receive a decisive fatal wound)

 _Charisma_ : B (The one who is trusted by many people)

 _Disengage:_ A (The ability to break away from combat)

 _Enchant_ : A (The ability to empower people and himself)

 _Eye of the Mind (True):_ B (Capable of calmly analyzing of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. So long there is even a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning)

 _Healing Magecraft_ : EX (Capable of healing all kind of injuries and bad conditions)

 _Human Observation_ : A (The ability to observe and understand people)

 _Instinct:_ B (Refined sixth sense honed by observing many battles)

 _Miracle:_ EX (The ability to make the impossible possible)

 _Proof of Friendship_ : B (The ability to suppress enemy's fighting spirit to a certain extent and a dialogue can begin)

 **Noble Phantasm** : ?


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing.**

* * *

All Irisviel could do was to stare at the battle in front of her in astonishment.

This battle in front of her was proceeding with extraordinary intensity.

She knew it to be a merciless duel that could only have taken place in that remote era.

Warriors clad in armor, in single combat battling with all the strength in their bodies amid the light reflecting off sword and naginata and the shadow of swinging blades.

But the amount of escaping prana and the intense heat were different.

If it was merely a clash between cold steel, what would be the mighty torrent of air that accompanied it and threatened to destroy all within sight?

The foot that landed crushed the ground.

The wind that followed the swinging of weapons crudely severed the lamp post in half.

Irisviel could no longer see the movements carried out at such high speeds. She was only feeling the after-shock of the conflict between the two.

The peeling sheet iron on the outer walls of the warehouses was ripped away by the wind from Irisviel's side as if it was a piece of coiled tin foil. She could not comprehend how the iron can be torn away. Perhaps it was Saber's sword or Lancer's naginata that brushed against its adjacent hollow space. Apart from that, she could not come up with any other explanation.

The wind was moaning.

Faced with a dimension that is completely at odds with the physical laws of this world, the air emitted paranoid wails.

A chaotic storm raged on the empty shopping street, destroying, trampling all things within.

Just hand-to-hand combat between the two would be enough to ruin an entire street.

Heaven's Feel —

Irisviel was experiencing the awe and wonder told only in stories. The world where myths and legends dwelled came alive vividly before her eyes.

This could be the legends reborn.

Shafts of thunder tore the sky apart, knolls of roaring waves shattered the earth. The imaginary realm was miraculously materialized with astonishing clarity.

This is… the war between Servants…

Faced with a world that she had hitherto not thought possible, all Irisviel could do was stare as if transfixed.

At the same time, Saber was experiencing a similar wonder.

Slaughter at war was truly a piece of cake for her. As a knight that braved her life through countless battles, she fought with her enemies as smoothly as she would yield a knife and a fork.

In her comprehension a 'spear', or in his case a 'naginata', should be a weapon that is wielded with both hands. It is common knowledge. But this Servant only wielded it with one hand.

As the Heroic Spirit of the Lance, the naginata in his hands should be his Noble Phantasm. Whereas, revealing the true name of the Noble Phantasm in the Heaven's Feel equates to exposing one's true identity.

The problem was that she couldn't feel any prana came from the weapon. If it wasn't his Noble Phantasm then what was. Or maybe this wasn't his true 'lance'. She believed that if she can recognize the true 'lance', her chances of winning would be improved immensely.

Yet —

Her own attack was deflected for the third time. Saber had to step back to wait for a better opportunity.

"What's wrong Saber? Tired already?"

"…"

She could not argue back to Lancer's taunts. After about thirty exchanges, she still had not managed to hit her opponent even once.

Lancer swung the naginata and approached her in a straight run. The swinging shaft covered a wide area, its strength and speed equal to what would be achieved with both hands. Not only that, its strength even matched her, a Saber-class. As one of three Knight Classes, Lancer was good at combat and direct confrontation. But Lancer only excelled in speed, in term of pure strength, Saber-class was considered stronger. Yet this man's strength could be equal to her.

The naginata was thrust towards Saber from an unexpected angle. Nevertheless a naginata had its own limitations. Because of its extended length, a gap would inevitably show up between two attacks. If she could close the distance between the two, it'd her victory.

Saber gripped her invisible weapon as she waited for the thrust. With all her might, she swung her weapon up, completely broke Lancer's attack and knocked Lancer's naginata upwards, the owner still gripping on it. Without wasting this chance, Saber immediately closed up. Still holding the sword high, she swung it down with the intent to chop the masked Servant in half…. only for her weapon to collide with Lancer's… bladed right foot.

Her eyes widen when his right leg was brought up to his head so the blade on his right foot could halt the movement of Saber's blade. Lancer brought his right leg down and stamped on her weapon. Lancer then gave a spinning kick with his left leg to Saber's ribs and made her crash into the metal cargo boxes.

"SABER!"

Irisviel shouted as the Servant of Sword crashed. She tried to run to Saber the voice of her Servant beat her to it.

"Wait, Irisviel! It's dangerous!"

Saber stumbled out of the rubble of the metal boxes and glared at Lancer.

'This man is good!'

Saber thought. She was still quivering with having a strong opponent in her first battle until then. But now Saber had suddenly escaped from that shadow of fear as it was replaced with excitement.

Despite that, according to observes, Lancer would appeared to have total advantage in the fight, the truth was not so.

The reason he could hold his ground against Saber was that he had enhanced his powers with _Heat Riser_ before confronting Saber. If not, he'd be exhausted right now.

For Lancer, who is capable of using his weapon in one hand, his twin bladed feet, at the same time would enable him to attack both long-range and close-range. Taking account of the supremacy in weaponry, he should not have been forced into his current predicament by Saber and her single sword.

However —

How did the sword…

Lancer complained silently in his heart. It was not only the observing Irisviel that could not see the movement of the high-speed sword. Even Lancer, a Servant himself, could not discern the trajectory of the sword in Saber's hands.

Lancer had no way of knowing. This too is one of Heroic Spirit Arturia's Noble Phantasms, the threat of Invisible Air • Barrier of the Wind King.

The air surrounding the sword was compacted together with immense amounts of prana, creating impossible refractions of light, rendering the sword invisible. Although it is not too much a support for the Noble Phantasm, its result was however very obvious in melee combat.

Saber's opponent is attacked with an invisible sword, and the countering attack is similarly blocked by an invisible sword. Lancer's worry was understandable. Even though he could decipher Saber's attacks by her movement, he could not make surprise attacks on her due to the inability to see the length of her blade.

Therefore he used the weakness of his weapon as a bait to make Saber lower her guard. And he had succeeded, but he couldn't deal a lethal blow to the Heroic Spirit of Sword.

With the blade on his left foot, he intended to slash her, not kick her. But Saber's inhuman instinct help her lean forwards him and dodge his slash. He thought that with her armor made of prana, Saber would use it to deflect his attack and deliver a counterattack, not knowing he had use _Power Charge_ on his slash. He didn't expect her to dodge like that, though. At least he broke some of her ribs.

At that moment, Irisviel started sending out prana to heal Saber's flank.

"—Thank you, Irisviel, I'm fine, the healing is working."

Even saying so, Saber is still holding her side, as if there were still traces of pain left. But all the damage Lancer deal had gone without any trace left.

"It does seem like victory will not be gained that easily..."

Muttering, Lancer didn't seem too discouraged, and rather spoke with an amused voice.

He started wondering if he could aim Saber's Master first. But he dropped that thought immediately. He wasn't a fan of playing dirty, and he didn't think his Master would appreciate that act.

"Dodging my slash like that, you're impressive, Saber."

Lancer started complimenting Saber in his deep and echoing voice.

"That's unnecessary modesty, Lancer."

Holding her invisible sword, Saber put a smile on her lips once more.

"Although I do not know your name, your fighting style and your compliments... You honor me. I am thankful of that."

Neither knew the other's history, with no connection, from a different country, but the heart of the two of them surely was connected.

Both had pride in their trained skills and strength, and meeting an equal opponent, they freely pay respect to each other— They both have the pride of a warrior hidden in their heart, the two Heroic Spirits understood that much.

But—

"'Enough of this playtime, Lancer.'"

Both Saber and Irisviel are surprised by the cold voice resounding out of nowhere.

"Lancer's... Master!?"

Stiffening, Irisviel took a look around her, but there was no human form to be seen. With the unnatural echo of the voice, she couldn't make out whether it was a man's or a woman's, or where it came from. Perhaps there was a camouflage like an illusion. The enemy doesn't seem to be close to showing up in front of Irisviel anytime.

"'Don't drag the fight any more. This Saber is a formidable enemy. Make it quick. — You may unveil your true power."

Saber's face stiffens at the words of the unseen magus.

Lancer's true power— Did that mean he didn't fight serious with her?

"Understood."

Lancer started spinning his naginata before stabbing it into the ground. He spread out his left palm in front of him and let out on word.

" _Zio_."

Saber felt a chill went down her spine as a warning and she jumped to the side, a lightning bolt striking where she was before. Her eyes widened when another fell from the sky to hit her. But this time, she stood still, the bolt came in halt as some kind of invisible barrier stopped it movement.

"Magic resistance, huh? It's higher than I expected." Lancer spread his palm. "Then how about this. _Ziodyne_."

A lightning bolt came from the sky again, but it was thrice as big as the last one.

"Dodge it, Saber!"

Irisviel shouted to the blonde Servant. Saber tried to jumped away but it was a bit late. Saber had no choice but brought her sword up to defend. This time, no barrier stopped the bolt as the lightning strikes her invisible blade and sent her a few meters away. Saber landed hard on the ground, scrambling a bit to stand up and face Lancer, panting heavily, her ahoge slightly singed.

'He can use magic. And it's even strong enough to bypass my/her Magic Resistance.'

Saber and Irisviel both widened their eyes as the same thing ran in their mind.

"It seems this is enough."

The masked Servant stated calmly.

The truth was not so.

 _Ziodyne_ was only counted as a B++ rank spell. So it cannot bypass Saber's A rank Magic Resistance. The Elec attack he had that can do this was only _Thunder Reign_ , which he cannot use at the moment. But two skills, _Elec Amp_ and _Elec Boost_ , helped _Ziodyne_ raised to A+. He even intended to use _Mind Charge_ as well but it seemed it was no need.

"If it's come to this, I'll strike you with all I have. Prepare yourself, Lancer!"

Saber resumed her stance. Lower, with her sword behind, she confronted Lancer one leg forward and the other behind. Without consideration for defense, this stance was made for a lethal strike that would slice from one shoulder to the other.

It was clearly visible to anyone that Saber intended to finish the battle with the next strike at the risk of her life.

"Hoh, all for nothing, is it? Let me see what you got, Saber."

Lancer gripped his naginata, readied for anything that about to come.

"Strike Air!"

Saber slashed forwards. A loud bang roars in the atmosphere. A gale made out of super high pressure condensed air shot towards Lancer. His eyes widened as he crossed his arms to block the brunt of the typhoon.

'Shit! Wind is my weakness. _Green Wall._ '

A green barrier was formed in front of Lancer. He now resisted to wind. But he still took some damage as he was blasted backwards, his bladed feet dug into the ground as they got dragged along with.

When the wind died out, Saber was right in front of him. In her hands was a golden sword. The golden sword that was invisible until then turned over the darkness of the night with its brilliance.

It's already too late for an ambush attack or an evasion. Even if Lancer's naginata could deal a serious wound to Saber, he would receive a lethal strike the same instant. That is certainly a strike made to risk one's life for a certain victory, ready to even have her flesh cut or her bones severed. Breaking through the wall of air at several times the speed of sound, the shockwave of the rush blew the surrounding rubbles like leaves.

" _Raijinzan."_

With that word, electricity started forming around the naginata blade. That moment, Saber knew. The opening in Lancer was a bluff.

Saber's sixth sense can theoretically surpass thought for a natural talent for battle decision, but it didn't predict her blunder. She knew he could use electrical spell, but never thought he could charge his weapon with his spell.

Lancer swung his electrically charged blade, attempting to bisect Saber. His swing was now twice as fast as before. It was already predicting the instant it would slash Saber's abdomen, as she could only charge forward, too late to brake...

* * *

"...Damn it. This is bad."

Rider, who was standing on the arch of the Fuyuki Bridge overlooking the battle taking place in the warehouse district, muttered softly as he stood up.

"Wha, what is?"

Seeing the giant Servant display impatience for the first time, Waver became agitated, and he questioned Rider while clinging to the steel frame.

"Lancer brought out a decisive technique. Looks like he wants the match decided quickly."

"Wouldn't that be favorable for us?"

"Fool, what are you talking about?"

Rider stamped his heel on the steel frame he was standing on with a bang. For Waver, whose entire body was clinging to the frame, the tremor shook him to his very bones, and another shriek rose.

"I wanted to wait out on the battle's development before everyone arrives, but by the look of the current situation Saber's going to have a disadvantage, and it would be too late to attack by then."

"Too late? – Didn't you want to strike when they have all become exhausted from fighting each other?"

"...I think you have misunderstood something, boy."

Rider furrowed his brows and tilted his head downwards to look at the Master lying beside his feet, as if disappointed at the performance of a humorless clown.

"I did hope that other Servants would take up Lancer's bait. Isn't it obvious? Rather than picking them out one by one, it's far better to get them all together and have a great battle royale!"

"..."

Waver forgot to answer; he was shocked out of his wits in realising the differences between his understanding and that of the brave Heroic Spirit.

"Get them all together... a great battle royale?"

"Yes. It's such a rare opportunity to cross blades with the greatest heroes across all ages. If all six of them are here in completion, I won't let any one of them get away."

A fierce and dangerous growl as that of a lion seeped out of Rider's throat, but there was a tint of laughter as he tilted the ends of his lips upwards. Waver realized that only this man could wear a grin like that.

"Now then, Saber and Lancer. They both have the flaming spirit of true warriors. I admire them; it would be a pity to let them die like this."

"What else is there apart from killing them?! Isn't that the point of the Holy Grail Waaa-!"

Waver's slightly hysterical voice was mercilessly interrupted by a smack to his forehead.

"Victory without ruin, domination without disgrace. That is true conquest!"

Rider proclaimed, holding his chest upright; then he unsheathed the sword by his waist and sliced through the hollow sky with a swing, cleaving apart the empty space.

An enormous shining Noble Phantasm immediately appeared, accompanied by spiralling torrents of galloping prana. Waver felt like he was about to be blown over by the sudden storm, swallowing his screams and hugging the steel frame even tighter.

"Observation is over. We will join the battle, boy."

Before his words were finished, Rider had mounted the Noble Phantasm with a leap, his mantle flowing.

"Idiot idiot idiot! You're acting nonsense!"

"Oh? If you don't want to go, you can stay here and look."

"I am going! Bring me along, idiot!"

"Good, that's more like my Master!"

Rider emitted clear laughter, took hold Waver's collar gently, and let Waver ride beside himself.

"Now roll on, Gordius Wheel • Wheel of Heaven's Authority!"

The Noble Phantasm answered the call of the King of Conquerors with a thunderous tremor.

* * *

Gales surged. A confusion of life and death.

The moment that the swordsman and the spearman slid past each other, flowers of bright crimson blood fluttered and bloomed briefly – before fading away in the blink of an eye.

Saber, who charged past, stopped. The two of them turned at the same time.

They both still stood erect, without losing the thought of warring against each other. The two Heroic Spirits were still intact.

Finally the battle had the slight possibility of moving away from the path of attacking each other. At that moment Saber took in the situation and made a quick decision that prolonged their duel.

As a result, the electrical charged naginata did not land on Saber's abdomen, but her left arm. At the same time the golden sword that Saber uplifted deviated just a little from Lancer's vitals, the edge aimed at Lancer's left arm… Curious how they were injured at the same place.

But were they damaged to the same extent?

Lancer stared at Saber with his golden eyes, not bothering about the wound on his elbow. As expected, like a film on rewind, Lancer's injury was healed without anyone touching it and left no trace behind. A Servant's self-healing would not manage to recover him that quickly, it must be his hidden and observing Master who used the healing magecraft.

Of course the masked Servant could easily heal his wound himself, but he didn't want to waste his own prana on something trivial. And Saber didn't need to know about this.

Contrary to Lancer, even Saber's demure beauty could not hide her pain and anxiety.

"...Irisviel, heal my wound as well."

"I already healed it, Saber."

As Irisviel said, Saber's wound had already disappeared. But for some unknown reasons, Saber couldn't move her left arm properly.

Noticing Saber's confusion, a voice came from Lancer.

"Yes, your wound is healed, but the aftereffect isn't. The electricity from my attack has paralyzed your arm. Thus, you cannot move your left arm for some times now."

Saber frowned at Lancer's explanation. She was now at a complete disadvantage. With her left arm being disabled, she could only fight at 50% strength, much less using her Noble Phantasm.

First the magecraft and now this. The Servant in front of her wasn't a normal Heroic Spirit of Lance, he was something else. Saber wondered what tricks he still had on his sleeve.

"That golden sword, so you're the famous King Arthur."

Lancer stated, his tone surprising. Saber gritted her teeth, she knew what would come after this.

"I'm surprised. The great King of Knights turns out to be a girl, and a beautiful girl at that. Truly a surprise."

Saber was taken back at Lancer's words. She expected him to make fun of her for being a girl, but didn't expect him to praise her like that. No one had ever praised her beautiful before because of her life as a king. Saber couldn't help but blush at that.

"W-What are you saying?!"

"You look cute when you fluster as well."

Lancer's remark made Saber became more embarrassed.

Unbeknown to everybody, Lancer smirked under his mask. He was glad that his skills at charming girls still didn't become dull after all those years. With this, his plan to char…. err… persuade Sola-Ui to become his Master and kick Kayneth out would easily succeed.

With Saber, she tried to retort back but an echoing voice cut her off.

"Focus, Lancer! This is a battlefield, not a place for flirting, you dolt."

"Yare yare, do you know how to read the mood, Master? That's why your fiancée hates you."

"Y-You…!"

"Well, I want to talk more with you but I'll be in trouble if I get on my Master's nerve anymore than this. So… prepare yourself, Saber."

Saber became serious again when Lancer aimed his naginata at her. But a smile was still visible on her face.

"Come, Lancer!"

The two readied their weapons as both planned their next, fatal attack, slowly and cautiously approaching the other.

The holy sword and naginata were at the edge of an explosive situation.

The air that was cold and clear and full of tension – at that moment, it was suddenly cloven apart by a thunderous ruckus.

" – !?"

Saber and Lancer were both stilled with awe, simultaneously turning to look at the south-eastern sky. The source of the sound was clear for all eyes to see.

A flying object drew a straight line across the sky and was heading directly to their location, shedding violet sparks of lightning on its way. The sound was undoubtedly created by it.

Irisviel was dumbstruck as she said in shock.

'...A chariot...?"

The chariot that tread on lightning circled above Lancer and Saber menacingly, then slowed down and landed on the ground. It was positioned exactly between the two Heroic Spirits, blocking both the sword and the lance. The dazzling light that ceased as the chariot landed revealed the figure of a muscular man, standing commandingly at the helm of the chariot.

"Both of you, put down your arms. A king comes! My name is Iskander, King of Conquerors. I am participating in this Holy Grail War and received the class of Rider."

That was when everyone really became gob-smacked. In the war of the Holy Grail no Servant would want to declare his identity as it could be a key component of his battle plans. Meanwhile, the most agitated people around was Waver, who sat beside Rider.

"What – the bloody hell do you think you're doing, stupid moroooooooon?"

* * *

 **I'll leave it at that. Don't ask why Lancer has skills he shouldn't have, he is level 99 so it's obvious he has those skills.**

 **Many of you already know who our masked Lancer is, right? About how he end up here? I will reveal in later chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for your reviews, I'm glad you guys enjoy my story.**

 **About rex question, Avenger really IS the All Evil Angra Mainyu. He was summoned because the Einzberns broke the rules, just like Caster summoned Assassin in the Fifth. But the Grail cannot fully materialize a powerful god like him, that's the reason why he was weak like hell. And a Heroic Spirit can be summoned as many classes, like Heracles can be Archer or Berserker.**

 **Now back to the chapter.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

"What – the bloody hell do you think you're doing, stupid moroooooooon?"

His fear of Rider's looming bulk already forgotten, Waver shrieked at Rider while grasping the mantle of the King of Conquerors.

But, the merciless finger flick echoed in the night; the protesting voice died down. Only the middle finger of Rider's right hand paid any attention to it, and Rider asked with a glance to Lancer and Saber that were on either sides of him.

"I have descended upon the battlefield, so do you have any intention to pass the Holy Grail to me? If you forfeit your claims to the Grail, I would regard you as friends, and share with you the joy of conquering the world."

"..."

It was such a random suggestion. Saber was dazed before she had a chance to feel angry. Opposite her, Lancer just stared silently at the King of Conquerors. Because of his mask, no one knew what he felt at Rider's suggestion.

"...Did you stop my duel with Lancer just to declare all those nonsense?"

Saber asked angrily. Rider's suggestion was extremely irritating for someone as serious as her.

"Your joke was overdone, King of Conquerors. This is unbearable humiliation to a knight."

Saber casted hostile glares towards Rider. Rider mumbled as if troubled, massaging his temples with his knuckles subconsciously at the same time. Although Rider appeared to be running out of plans, his majestic pose did not change at all. Therefore, Rider is actually someone rather rare.

"... Are you offering terms to me?"

"Enough!"

Feeling that Rider might make some attempts of flattery, Saber immediately refused him. Saber continued with disappointment written on her face.

"Besides... I am also that lord that rules the kingdom of Britain. No matter what kind of a king one is, he can never bow before another lord."

"Oh? The king of Britain?"

Rider showed interest in Saber's declarations and raised his eyebrows.

"How surprising. The renowned King of Knights is actually a little girl."

" – And would you like to try the blade of that little girl, King of Conquerors?"

Saber lifted her sword as she lowered her voice. Her left hand was still powerless to hold the sword, its four fingers were just resting on the hilt. The fighting spirit that rose wavering from the blade, however, was more solemn and majestic then when she fought Lancer. Rider furrowed his brows and let out a long sigh.

But then, a chuckle's sound caught both Rider and Saber attention.

"Do you find this amusing, Lancer?"

Saber asked with a sweet smile, but there was no laughter in her eyes.

Yes, the chuckle came from the masked Servant.

"Oh, sorry, Saber. But didn't you find it funny? A Servant came out of nowhere, introducing himself, even his true name, ask us to give up and join his army. I don't know about you but I find this pretty hilarious."

Lancer started laughing harder than before.

When Rider looked down and mumbled to himself, he found the glance that was full of hatred that looked up from beside his feet.

"Ri, de, eeer..."

He had the pain that came with his swollen forehead, but his regrets were more tragic than that pain. Waver's deep cries passed through the air.

"Nooow what? Talking again and again about conquest, and people still dislike you... do you really think you can beat Saber and Lancer?"

The stocky Servant faced his master's questions with no sign of remorse, but began to laugh heartily.

"Er, well, wasn't there a saying that says actions speak louder than words?"

"And your action is just to say your true name out loud like that!?"

Waver was so angry that his head was dizzy. Using his two weak fists, he continued to hammer at the breastplate of Rider, who was just standing there, and started to cry tears. Looking at this sad situation, Irisviel felt neither contempt nor sympathy. She just felt that she couldn't take it anymore.

"Well, you still didn't give me your opinion, Lancer. If a mighty warrior likes you joins my army, we'll be invincible."

Rider turned to Lancer, clearly want to have a negotiation with him. Lancer stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Your suggestion is very tempting, but my answer is the same as Saber. I'm not the type to give up after all." Lancer stated calmly. "Besides, me join a mortal army is a little bit… weird, don't you think?

"'Mortal'? Are you not human, Lancer?"

Rider asked, his tone confusing. Saber and Irisviel too looked at the masked Lancer weirdly.

"Well, despite looking like this, I'm still a god."

Lancer stated liked it was the most common thing in the world.

"A GOD?!"

Irisviel screamed in shock.

Waver followed her with his own scream.

Rider had a slight surprised expression on his face.

Saber just gasped at Lancer.

At his secret hiding spot, Kiritsugu's pupils widened as he continued observing the battle.

"Hum? Is there something wrong?"

Lancer asked confusedly at everyone's reaction. Waver couldn't help but shout.

"Of course it is wrong, VERY WRONG! That's…"

"That's impossible!" Irisviel finished "Only Heroic Spirits can be placed in the Throne of Heroes! Divine spirits shouldn't be allowed into the War!"

It was true. According to the rules of Holy Grail War, only humans who had achieved something great in their lifetime could be summoned as a Servant. The system wouldn't allow something like a divine deity to participate in the War.

"I'm not lying, you see."

"Then can you tell us your true name?"

Irisviel pleaded. As an Einzbern, she must find out what was going on. Maybe he wasn't a true god, like a spirit for example. But if he was truly a god, then his Master would absolutely be going against the rules. He should be disqualified from the Holy Grail War.

"Very well. I'm Izanagi, the creator of Japan and the Lancer of this War."

Everyone gasped at him once again.

He wasn't just a normal god, but a primordial one, who was considered to be higher than many other gods.

But still, it was not making any sense. It was about his power. His power seemed to be lacking despite being a primordial god. Perhaps it was suppressed to the level of human.

"I know it's hard to believe but I'm Izanagi. And my Master didn't break any rule. He intended to summon Diarmuid, but I came out instead. Of course, I have some lim…"

"That's enough, Lancer. You've revealed too much."

An arrogant voice called out prevented Lancer from finishing his words.

It seemed the thing he was about to say is very important.

"And I was wondering what you stole my Holy Relic for in your outrage – I didn't think you would actually have the guts to join the Heaven's Feel on your own, Waver Velvet."

Now he was interjecting to ask Waver's purpose in coming here.

It was a sound that was completely different from the tone used before; something that exposed a heart drunk with hatred.

Waver heard someone calling his name with malice and knew that he was the subject of that hatred. Not only that, Waver may be able to guess the owner of that voice.

"Ah... uh..."

How could he not predict it? With his rank as high as lecturer of the Clock Tower, Holy Relics for other Heroic Spirits can still be prepared even if Alexander's cloak was stolen. Therefore, at the land of Fuyuki, it is not a surprising thing to have this man standing before Waver as his enemy...

The owner of the voice saw the petrified fear on Waver's face with his sharp sight. With a tone of icy mockery that sent Waver's hair to stand on its end, he continued to speak as if toying with Waver.

"Well, I can't help it, Waver-kun. Let me give you some extra tutorials. The true meaning of the slaughter between magi – I will pass the terror and the pain of the kill onto you without any reservation. You should be proud."

Then, something enclosed the slender lone shoulders of the boy, which was shivering from terror, in a gentle and powerful embrace.

Waver was befuddled of the rough yet gentle touch. The hand of the stalwart Servant – with coarse fingers that are thick with calluses could only induce dread from the short Master.

"Oi, magus. If I understand correctly, you were supposed to be my Master instead of that kid, apparently."

Rider called out to the unseen Master of Lancer. In fact, his face was covered and twisted by a huge smile of malevolent pity.

"That thought is beyond ridiculous. The man that deserves to be my Master should be a warrior that rides with me into the battlefield, not a coward that doesn't even dare to show his face."

Silence descended, only the anger of the unseen Master could be felt spreading along the night air.

Although Rider openly humiliated his Master, Lancer remained quiet.

It was easy to understand.

Because he actually agreed with Rider.

He had spent some times with the Archibald mage and truth to be told, it was not a pleasant one. He saw him as nothing but a weapon, a mere TOOL to win the Holy Grail War. He didn't even consider him to be a human.

Every time he tried to talk to the man, he would squash it off like nothing and scolded him for talking too much. Every opinion he voiced out always was ignored without a second of thinking.

If it was the old him, he'd tried his best to make Kayneth open his heart to him, liked he used to do to before. But unfortunately, he was not, so would take it slowly. And if he didn't succeed, he'd give up. He still had many things to do, and he didn't want to waste his time trying to befriend with a man who wasn't worth it.

Rider suddenly laughed into the empty sky, a roaring laugh that exhausted the airs in his lungs.

"Come on out! There must be others… friends that are hiding in the darkness and spying on us!"

"– What are you doing, Rider?"

Facing an inquiring Saber, the King of Conquerors did a thumb-up accompanied with a hearty smile.

"Saber and Lancer, your frontal battle is most excellent and fine. The clear sound made from the clashing of sword and naginata would perhaps attract more than one Heroic Spirit, don't you agree?"

After another fit of laughter, Rider tilted his head with a fearless expression at the corner of his mouth, and ended with a challenging glance.

"The Heroic Spirits invited by the Holy Grail, gather here at this moment! For those cowards that fear to show their faces, spare yourself the humiliation that Alexander, King of Conquerors, would deal to you. Prepare yourself!"

Rider's enthusiastic speech even passed to Emiya Kiritsugu, who was hiding in the distant container port conducting his observation. It was also heard by Maiya, opposite Kiritsugu's position.

The minds of ancient heroes were so far removed from Kiritsugu's own that he couldn't even sigh in response.

"...That fool managed to conquer the world?"

"..."

Opposite the intercom, Maiya also appeared like she could not understand the situation.

Like Kiritsugu and Maiya, the secretly-observing Kirei also saw all of Rider's actions and heard his senseless words through Assassin's eyes and ears. At the moment Kirei was at the distant Fuyuki church, and Kirei had told everything he saw and heard to Tohsaka Tokiomi through the jewel communicator beside him.

"... This is bad."

"Indeed it is."

Tokiomi and Kirei did not disregard Rider's nonsense talk like Emiya Kiritsugu did. The reason was that they both thought of one particular Heroic Spirit, who would never ignore something like Rider's challenging words.

At the docks, although Lancer knew no one could see his face because of the mask, he gave a tired sigh.

'It will become a mess soon.'

* * *

A golden light immediately arrived following Rider's bellow. It came from 10 meters above, atop a street pole, where a figure standing in a shining armor could be seen.

The one standing calmly atop the street light was none other than the enigmatic Servant who had sent into oblivion with an overwhelming destructive power the Assassin who was invading the Tohsaka mansion the previous night― the last of the three Knight classes, Archer.

"I didn't expect there would be two fools in one night to have the insolence of calling themselves "kings" and ignore me."

For his very first words, the golden Heroic Spirit looked very displeased, scorning from above at the three Servants with a glare.

Archer then turned towards Lancer.

"And you, the insolent fool who dared to claim himself a god, such a fool isn't even worth living!"

At Archer's conclusion, the space around him distorted in a haze― the next instant, the glow of beautiful blades started coming out of the empty space. There are bare blades as well as spears. It is clear they are no common weapons but Noble Phantasms. And it was all aimed at Lancer.

In the darkness, an old hatred burning in his one bloodshot eye, Matou Kariya let a laugh escape.

"Kill him, Berserker!"

At that time, somewhere else, an unexpected torrent of prana swept in a roar.

As everyone was watching, the flowing prana gathered and solidified, materializing into the shadow of a robust man.

That shadow stood up near the four lane road that had become the battlefield of Saber and Lancer, two blocks further toward the sea. Truly, that was a fantastic apparition that could be described as nothing other than a "shadow".

Berserker... Everyone could see that without waiting for a confirmation. Such a fiendish surge of murderous intent could only come from the class of the Heroic Spirit of fury.

"So, kid. What kind of Servant is he, that guy?"

Rider asked Waver, but the small Master shook his head, dumbfounded.

"... I don't know. I simply can't tell."

"Whaat? You're a Master, aren't you? His strong and weak points should be visible to you, eh?"

"I said I can't see it! That black guy is definitely a Servant... But I just can't read out his stats!"

'It must be due to the black mist covering his body.'

Lancer thought as he warily observed the mad Servant.

Though he wondered who in their right mind allowed a Servant to materialize in this situation. It seemed Berserker's target was the golden Archer as he had stared at him all the time since he appeared.

"You mad dog, do you expect pity from me?"

The treasure swords and spears all around him changed direction. Their tip was now fully aiming at the new target; that is, Berserker.

"You shall at least entertain me when you scatter away, mongrel."

A sword and a spear bustle in the air at the heartless verdict. The destructive power was enormous. The road surface was blown up like it was hit with an explosive blast, and the scene was shrouded by the dust of the asphalt pulverized into particles.

But, in the thick dust, Berserker stood unharmed.

"He's remarkably skillful for someone who is insane."

Lancer noted aloud.

"— How dare you touch my treasure with your filthy hand... Do you want to die that badly, you cur!"

The air around Archer starts dancing again. Like a halo, a golden majesty twirls in circles to show a flock of new Noble Phantasms— now sixteen of them.

Not just spears and swords. There are axes. Hammers and halberds. Even items with indefinite usage or origin, bladed weaponry with a strange shape.

"That's, not possible..."

That was Waver thinking out loud. But the other Masters and Heroic Spirits probably thought likewise.

"Let's see— just to what point this little compulsive thief can keep up!"

At Archer's command, the flock of Noble Phantasms floating in the air were left loose, rushing toward Berserker.

Berserker just took the first halberd that came at him with his left hand, then swung left and right the sword in his right hand, repelling every single one of the following Noble Phantasms away.

The violent roaring sound stopped when the last of the sixteen Noble Phantasms fell down. The black knight had a battle ax in his right hand and a simple sword in his left. All the other Noble Phantasms were scattered at Berserker's feet, or stuck in the rubbles around. Not a single blade had reached the black armor.

Berserker nonchalantly raised the two remaining Noble Phantasms in his hands— and without preparation, he threw them in Archer's direction.

The pole Archer was standing was cut in three pieces. The golden Heroic Spirit had jumped before the iron pole was cut into pieces, and landed on the ground apparently unscathed.

"Damn fool... Are you trying to put me on the same ground as you, me who should be at the top?"

Archer's rage had apparently reached its critical limit.

"You deserve death for your insult. You mongrel, I won't leave a single piece of your body!"

In anger, Archer howled at Berserker, his eyes burning crimson. For the third time, the space around him warped to let a herd of blades materialize... The next count of glowing Noble Phantasms reached thirty-two.

'I wonder how many Noble Phantasms this guy had.'

Lancer thought. This guy was not an opponent he could fight face on in his state without unleashing his Noble Phantasm.

But all of sudden, Archer slowly looked away.

He faced south-east. Over there is the hill of the Miyama district and the high class residential area. How many people can guess it is the direction of the Tohsaka mansion?

"Do you think a sermon from someone like you could appease a king's anger? You're quite presumptuous, Tokiomi..."

With a tone of abject annoyance, Archer spat in a suppressed voice. The glow of the countless Noble Phantasms around him disappeared at once, off to somewhere else.

"... You dodged death by a hair, mad dog."

He was containing his resentment, but his crimson eyes had already lost the flame of the killing intent. With his firm haughtiness, the golden Archer glared at the row of Servants.

"You mongrels. Cut down the mob next time. I will tolerate no less than a real hero. Especially you, self-proclaimed god."

With this final careless remark, Archer cancelled his materialization. The golden armor lost its materiality and disappeared, leaving only the remains of its glow.

The confrontation between the two knights, golden and dark, reached its conclusion in a way no one expected.

"Hmf. Apparently this guy's Master has even more of a hardy character than Archer himself."

Amazed, Rider exaggerated with a bitter smile. But everyone else figured it wasn't the time for a careless remark. The Berserker who was evenly balanced with Archer was still standing in front of them.

The eyes glowing widely in the slit of the helmet first wandered in the empty space, having lost their target... Then, finding a new spoil, they flamed up again.

Stared at by those eyes dyed the color of malice, Saber felt a chill bustling through her spine.

And then, like a curse with a human shape, swelling from the murderous intent, the black knight charged at the silver King of Knights with the force of a wild beast, grabbing the pole that had been severed during her earlier duel with Lancer.

'How is this possible?'

Saber wondered, grimacing as she braced herself against Berserker's insane strength.

Saber's sword hidden under Invisible Air was definitely the holiest of the holy swords. It was the most supreme Noble Phantasm. There is no way it will have troubles against a piece of metal you pick up on the roadside.

The only thing that could possibly rival Saber's sword with such strength is the Noble Phantasm of another Heroic Spirit. She didn't know about Lancer's naginata, though. But he was truly a god, then his weapon must have some divine aura that help it stand a chance against her holy sword. Yet...

"Wh... at?"

Holding up, Saber couldn't believe her eyes.

The iron pole in Berserker's hands was being tainted in black. Black lines were spreading and multiplying like the veins of a leaf, invading the iron pole.

This was Berserker's prana — the prana muddled with bloodthrist and hatred, possessed only by the black knight. The iron pole was receiving it by permeation from his hands.

"You can't mean...!?"

Saber understood through her surprise. The true nature of this Berserker's Noble Phantasm.

Lancer and Rider, watching closely, reached the same conclusion.

"... So that's it. When Blacky takes something, it becomes _his_ Noble Phantasm."

Rider growled in admiration.

Saber tried her best to drive her opponent back, only for the black knight to bounce back almost immediately, ceaselessly pressing his attacks. Saber's left hand that was resting on the hilt had no strength in it. With only her right hand wielding her sword Saber could barely defend against Berserker's torrential attacks.

"You... Just who are you?!"

Of course, the black knight ignored Saber's question, but threw the iron pole following his piercing vigor.

The strike could be called as an absolutely exceptional feat. The ferocity of the strike appeared to hit Saber's short stature and –

However, the thrown pole did not hit Saber.

The two meter iron pole was split down the middle, and fluttered from the air to the ground. It was Berserker's fake Noble Phantasm, with enough strength to compete with Saber's holy sword. What broke this fake Noble Phantasm with ease was a streak of blue light that glimmered through the darkness.

"Enough of your pranks, Berserker."

Lancer pointed at the black knight with the tip of his naginata which was charged with electricity.

"Saber has a previous engagement with me... If you keep up this nonsense and interrupt the battle between us, I won't stay quiet."

"Lancer..."

Although this was a fight to the death, Saber was immensely touched by Lancer's words.

Despite that, not everyone gathered on this battlefield praised Lancer's actions.

"What are you doing, Lancer? This is a good chance to defeat Saber."

A voice questioned severely. This displeased voice should be Lancer's Master. However, Lancer looked up,

"I can defeat Saber on my own! There's no need to team up with Berserker!"

and yelled loudly at the empty sky.

"If you still want her death, then I'll kill this "mad dog" first!"

"With the power of my Command Seal, I command you…"

"You!"

"Assist Berserker in killing Saber!"

The air on the battlefield froze with tension.

The Command Seal. An absolute order for a Servant. No matter how great a Heroic Spirit might be he cannot disobey a Command Seal. Consequently, Lancer no longer possessed his free will –

The tip of the naginata reversed direction and attacked, flying towards Saber with a low whistle. Lancer used the naginata to attack the target directly behind him without even turning his head around. This astonishing prowess was the show of Lancer's true strength. The accuracy of Lancer's techniques didn't even invoke his opponent's rebuke.

"Lancer...!"

Saber was halfway through her sentence, but she suddenly went silent. Lancer turned around. Although with his mask, Saber could clearly see anger filling his face.

"... Saber... I'm sorry..."

Lancer moaned painfully. Unbeknownst to everyone, Lancer still had his mind intact. The moment his Master used the Command Seal, his _Unshaken Will_ started kicking in. It was a skill that could nullify all kind of mental interference. But as a Heroic Spirit, he could only resist the power of Command Seal. It was only the matter of time before he finally succumbed in. So to completely remove the command, he needed to use _Amrita_ as well.

To sum up, if his Master wanted to perfectly control him, he'd need to use two Command Seals.

He could remove the command right now, but he didn't want to. He didn't want to reveal one of his secrets so soon. So all he could do right now was hoped that Saber could get out of this safely.

"Irisviel, I will handle the situation. During that time, i need to get you out of danger. Run as far as you can."

Saber reported this quick decision to Irisviel. The proud maiden knight will cleave out a path for Irisviel to survive, at the expense of her own life.

Irisviel shook her head decisively. She did not expect Saber to sacrifice herself in even the smallest of ways.

"Irisviel! No matter what happens, you must – "

"Rest assured Saber. Believe in your Master."

Saber recognized the deeper meaning hidden in the sentence, but she was still very puzzled.

'Kiritsugu – Is he here?'

Lancer had the same thought as Saber, but a little different.

Because his mind still wasn't under control, so he heard perfectly their conversation.

'Your Master? Does that mean she is not Saber's Master? If that's the case, her true Master must be hiding somewhere and ready to finish my Master. What should I do?'

At this time, a deafening rumble reverberated around.

It was a thunderbolt that suddenly visited the battlefield. It had the dizzying flash of lightning that contrived to make night into day, and a roar that boomed greater than any thunder.

"Aaalalalalalalaie!"

The lightning didn't descend from the sky, but traversed across the ground. No – that thing that looked like lightning was the galloping chariot entangled by escaping electricity.

Lancer quickly flipped backwards and avoided the chariot in time. But for Berserker, who kept all his attention of Saber, he didn't even have time to turn around and register what was going on.

The divine bulls trampled upon Berserker eight times overall and his wounds must have been fatal. After Rider's chariot roared past, Berserker didn't even have the strength to stand. The figure with the black armour lied face up on the ground.

Rider sat on the stopped chariot and gazed down at his utterly defeated enemy. His spirited face was covered with smiles.

" – Oh? What happened to you, one with such a backbone?"

Berserker wasn't dead yet. His body twitched feebly, and he slowly rose up from the ground. His outline was already getting fuzzy and dissipating away like thin mist. He removed his physical form and resumed his spiritual form, and ran away in that fashion.

"As you can see, Blacky has retired for tonight's event –."

Standing on his chariot, Rider appeared as if nothing has happened. He called out with his face towards the sky and his robust neck bent.

"Master of Lancer. Although I do not know where you are hiding to overlook us, but you disgraced a battle between knights with despicable means... not fitting for a magus's opponent."

At this point, the stalwart Servant smiled savagely, threatening the invisible enemy.

"Have Lancer retreat. If you still insist in humiliating him further, then I will join Saber and the two of us will defeat your Servant, how is that?"

"..."

The anger of the hidden magus enveloped the entire battlefield. But he did not hesitate.

" – Retreat, Lancer. That is enough for tonight."

After he heard the command Lancer heaved a sigh of relief and lowered the naginata in his hand.

"My thanks, King of Conquerors."

When he heard the whispered thanks of the masked Servant, Rider gave a satisfied smile.

"That's nothing. The beauty of the battlefield is the show of affection." Rider mused, his eyes retaining their calculating expression despite his broad smile adorning his features as he turned to face the King of Knights "Saber, settle things with Lancer first." He commanded "I shall gladly face the victor afterwards." He smiled knowingly at Lancer "And Lancer, my offer from before still stands." He declared, chuckling at Lancer's jolt of surprise "Don't act so surprise, after the display you and Saber put on, I'd be fool not to want you on my side, besides…" He continued "I really want to have a god in my army."

"Praises from Ceasar… or close enough I suppose." Lancer mused, his opinion of the other Servant improving "I will see you soon, King of Conquerors…" He promised, before turning around, and quite to Saber's surprise, taking her armored hand and pressing it to his mask "And you, Oh Fiery King of Knights."

Of course, Lancer didn't forget to hit on Saber. Although he wasn't the old him, he still had his Casanova attitude. He didn't make a move on Irisviel because he learnt from his experience to not hit on many girls when they were together.

Saber sputtered, a hint of red adorning her cheeks as Lancer reverted to Astral Form, leaving her and a blushing Irisviel to face the amusement of Iskandar as he rode off into the night sky.

* * *

 **End of chapter 3.**

 **Now that Lancer's identity has been revealed. I will update his sheet a bit.**

 **True name :** Izanagi-no-Okami (?)

 **: ?**

1\. ? (Support-Unit)

2\. ? (Support-Unit/Anti-World)

 **Nothing really knew at this point. But if you pay attention on how Lancer refer himself, you can know one of his NP.**

 **Keep watching more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**About Avenger, it seems i have made a mistake in my research, and I'm very sorry about that. I'll be more careful next time. Thank for your reviews.  
**

 **Now onto the chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 _ **At the same time as Lancer's departure…**_

Utilizing all of his strength, Matou Kariya pushed the manhole cover aside and slowly crawled up like a caterpillar. There was not a single person on the streets. In the silence of the night, no one noticed Kariya's shadow.

It was the same street that the Servants battled over. It was only three streets away from the four-lane road.

Kariya was different from the other magi. He was only a skimmer magus – lacking the formal training and learning of a real magus, he was like a student who just went to cram school. He was not like the others and does not share their arrogance or their carelessness. On the other hand, however, he does not have the confidence when confronting other magi. Add the fact that his Servant was Berserker…even if he wanted to command Berserker at his side…

Berserker will never listen to his commands.

Thus, it was probably better to allow Berserker to wildly lob bombs at his opponents. Let him rage. Kariya decided to first protect himself as he observed the events from a safe location.

Kariya detected the scent of Lancer as he chased the Heroic Spirit to that location. As the battle began, he decided to not expose himself. Sending out "sight worms" obtained from Zouken, he hid in the sewers and observed the battle from underground.

Trying for a long time to stabilize his breathing, Kariya collapsed on his back on the freezing asphalt.

Blood covered his body. Most of his capillaries have exploded. Blood slowly flowed non-stop from the cracked parts of his skin. His body of flesh has already been destroyed. But there are Crest Worms spread across Kariya's body. Its magecraft extended his lifespan and allowed him to wiggle.

Kariya cannot believe that his body was reduced to this state. When he supplied prana to Berserker, he felt as if the worms had already devoured his entire body.

Merely one battle and he has turned into this.

The backlash and responsibility for controlling Berserker was far beyond what Kariya can handle. In addition, Berserker is completely ignorant of Kariya's orders – he was like a bloodthirsty beast.

As soon as he lets go, Berserker will butcher everything it sees, and it will not stop until all of its prana is spent. If the battle had continued for much longer, all would have been lost. Kariya would be drained into a dry husk by the worms as he would have been forced to supply more prana – more than his body would ever be able to handle.

To Kariya, the battle among Servants was truly risky. If he couldn't endure to his limits and stop Berserker, the only thing that's waiting for him is his own destruction.

"…Aaaah….?"

Kariya thought about the various aspects of battle. He sighed deeply and cannot help but to think that the future was grim.

In order to defeat Tohsaka Tokiomi, there was still a long way to go.

Then, to defeat everything else and obtain the Grail…that future was even further away.

Yet to save Sakura, he must overcome all of his obstacles.

Archer had been proven a powerful, if not the most powerful Servant. If he wanted to win the Grail, he mustn't let hatred consume him and fight that Servant recklessly.

He needed to eliminate other participants first. And Lancer was chosen as his first victim. With that ability in combat and magecraft strong enough to bypass Saber's Magic Resistance, he had become a dangerous opponent. And If his title as a god was true, he must have a powerful Noble Phantasm. He cannot let someone like that run wild for too long.

So it had been decided. He would eliminate Lancer first. He would kill him as fast as possible to not let him use his Noble Phantasm.

But for now, Kariya needed to rest.

Berserker has been hit by Rider's Noble Phantasm. The damage was enormous. Without question, in order for it to fully heal it would take a great amount of time.

And prana. The prana Berserker requires to repair its body can only be obtained from the worms in Kariya's body.

He leaned against the wall. Struggling, Kariya's body was incapable of standing alone as his and his wavering gait disappeared into the night.

* * *

"Why did you interfere with my effort to destroy those mongrels?"

Gilgamesh said in a low tone, an edge implanting in his voice.

His hair normally in an upturned spike like shape had let down to give a sort of hair bangs look. Instead of illustrious golden armor, he was dressed in a white t-shirt and jeans.

Although it was not visible in his face, Gilgamesh was enraged. Although it was not the same as when he faced Berserker, he was still mad. As the King of Heroes, the first and foremost hero of the world, the idea of being ordered around didn't fit well with him, Master or not. He had tried his best to restrain the urge to slay the lowly human in front of him for thinking he could order his king.

"I'm very sorry, my king. But that was a grave situation."

Tokiomi bowed deeply as he said.

"Are you implying those lowly mongrels can _defeat_ me, Tokiomi?!"

Archer gained a dangerous glint in his eyes, Tokiomi believed that Archer thought he was insinuating that Archer would be defeated. Not only was that a blow to his pride, but also to his title as the King of Heroes.

"Of course not, my king." Tokiomi hastily replied "I just thought those Servants are not worth to witness the glory of your Noble Phantasms." Tokiomi knew what Archer's thought, this was the best way to ease his anger.

"Hmm, you are correct, Tokiomi. It seemed I had given in to my anger and almost wasted my treasures to those mongrels."

The fire in Archer's eyes died down a little. Tokiomi had somehow managed to ease the king's anger, although it was not in the way he expected.

Of course he didn't have any respect towards the King of Heroes. He only pretended to get on the king's good side. Archer was the most powerful Servant in this war, no doubt about this, but his ego was just too much to handle, and his Independence Action only made it worse. So to keep Archer under control, he had to maintain a good relationship with Archer if he didn't want to waste more of his Command Seals. He still needed it when the time came.

"Then my king, I have a question. Do you think Lancer is a god like what he claimed?"

Tokiomi inquired. With the display Lancer put on with Saber, Tokiomi could see that he was not an opponent to be taken lightly. And a Lancer who could use magecraft strong enough to bypass Saber's Magic Resistance, this Servant really interested the head of the Tohsakas.

But this only made Archer's anger surface again.

"That dog is just a fake. He really got some nerve to shout something that foolish in my presence. He and that mad dog, I won't leave a single piece of their body the next time we meet!"

With this final remark, Archer disappeared in golden light in anger, leaving Tokomi alone in his room.

"How troublesome…"

Tokiomi gave a tired sigh. He wondered if summoned Gilgamesh was a good decision.

* * *

"Hey hey, this goes pretty fast, doesn't it?"

Irisviel, who held the steering wheel and whose face was full of pleased smiles, said. Sitting in the passenger's seat, Saber's face was full of nervousness, and she barely managed to squeeze out a stiff smile and a nod.

"In-Indeed, unexpectedly, this is...some rather... skillful... driving..."

"Right? I had special training, even though it may not look like it."

That being said, based on the unfamiliar way she dealt with the gears, she's far from being a proficient driver.

"Among all the toys Kiritsugu brought to the Einsbern castle, I favor this one the most. I was always just running circles in the castle grounds, and today is the first time for me to drive in such a wide space. It's wonderful!"

"A toy, huh..."

To call a machine with a speed of over 100 kilometers per hour on a serpentine road, it is a mismatch of classes. People would never call things that can put their lives in danger with the smallest mistakes as toys in ordinary situations.

"...Wouldn't it have been better to hire a chauffeur?"

"Of course not. That would be borin- no, that would be too dangerous. After all, once we enter Fuyuki city, we can be attacked by other Masters at any time. You're the one who doesn't want to see innocent people being dragged into this, Saber."

"That is true..."

Just which one is more dangerous on this mountainous road: being attacked by other Masters, or Irisviel's driving skills? Saber was half-seriously considering this question as she started recalling the events of the evening.

Saber had chance to lock blades with Lancer, whether he was a god or not, she really relished it. His skill was not something to be taken lightly. And a strong magecraft that could bypass her defense, he had proven himself to be one of the most dangerous Servants in this war.

The same could most assuredly not be said for Iskandar, the King of Knights' eyes hardening as she recalled how callously the King of Conquerors had intervened in their duel, and how he'd senselessly asked them to cast aside their claims to the grail in favor of joining forces with him.

'As if any Servant would do such a thing…'

She muttered, her lips pursing as a vision of Camlann crossed her vision, only to pause as Lancer's mask appeared before her eyes.

Truth to be told, although his words and actions were clearly not those of a true knight, he undoubtedly had some understanding of chivalry when he aided her in the fight with Berserker.

But liked Saber, he didn't have a good Master. Like Kiritsugu's despicable plan of action, namely hunting down the other Masters from the shadows, Lancer's Master used a Command Seal to force him to team up with Berserker to kill her.

The other thing was Lancer's identity. He claimed himself to be Izanagi, the original god of Japan. His strength was truly remarkable, but to be on the level of a primordial god, it was lacking.

'Just who are you, Lancer?'

She wondered, emerald eyes clouding slightly as she tried to make sense of the enigmatic knight, her cheeks flushing as the memory of the "kiss" he had placed on her gauntlet sprung to mind.

Her musings were stopped when a cold wave reached her senses like the edge of a blade.

"Stop the car!"

"Aye?"

Not understanding Saber's sudden warning, the unmindful Irisviel asked dumbly.

Saber didn't have time to explain to her. She forcefully stretched her torso across the driver's seat, took hold of the steering wheel with one hand, and slammed her left foot tip-first on the brakes.

"Saber, that's-"

Irisviel fell silent. A figure of strange appearance emerged on the far stretch of the road lit by the Mercedes' headlights.

The tall figure before them, as though not even considering the danger of the speeding car, stood unperturbed in the middle of the road.

Without a doubt, it was definitely the scent of a Servant.

"I've been waiting, your majesty the holy maiden. I am your forever most royal servant Gilles de Rais! My only wish was that the holy maiden Jeanne d'Arc would be resurrected, and now this wish had already been fulfilled! Without even the need to compete with anyone, my wish had already become reality! The Grail has already chosen me – Gilles – without even fighting at all!"

Ding! A shrill sound reverberated. The asphalt before Caster's eyes split perfectly into two.

It was Saber's invisible sword. Although Caster couldn't see it, he could feel the aura of the sharp blade right on the tip of his nose.

"If you continue to ridicule all the wishes of us Heroic Spirits - I will cut you down without mercy, Caster."

While her words were free of emotions, Saber's voice itself was as cold as a blade.

"It seems just words won't be enough to break the spell he has placed on your heart, Jeanne."

Caster's gloomy voice no longer contained the lament, but a low burning anger.

"Spell? What are you babbling about man?"

Saber narrowed her eyes in suspicion as she glared at the deranged Frenchman, even Irisviel blinked in confusion.

"That accursed Lancer! Not only does he dare to claim himself god, but he has even gone so far as ensnare your maiden heart with his deviant ways!"

Caster swore, his rage making his already bulbous eyes expand even further, even Saber startling slightly at the sudden change in his appearance.

"What are you prattling about?!"

Saber demanded, her cheeks reddening slightly as the enraged Servant's words once again drew the memory of the kiss to the fore, her embarrassment not aided in the slightest by the faint giggle Irisviel couldn't quite manage to restrain.

"Ah! It is worse than I feared!" Caster exclaimed, eyes widening in horror as he mistook her embarrassment for confirmation "Oh! The Audacity! This SHALL not stand! Rest assured, Maiden, I, your ever loyal Gilles de Rais, will not rest until I have freed your virgin soul from that foul swine's grasp!"

"I'm telling you it isn't like that!"

Saber snapped, all composure lost by this point, wanting nothing better than to run the clearly insane Servant through, only for him to revert to Astral Form with a bow, disappearing into the night, leaving her with naught but empty road to vent her frustration on.

And with this, our masked Lancer had somehow made himself enemy of three people at the same time. One of them he didn't even meet before.

* * *

In the darkness as thick as blood, only one solitary candle flicked. The dim candlelight reflected Uryuu Ryuunosuke's handsome face.

Scarlet blood completely smeared these fingers too delicate for a man. In front of the man, who sat beside a long table, three rows of raw meat that reflected bright red were placed.

They were intestines. On the long table were human intestines.

Ryuunosuke stared intently at the intestines in front of him, then picked up a tuning fork with his left hand and hit it on the edge of the table. Ding. The tuning fork emitted a clear sound.

Before the clear sound of the tuning completely disappeared, he quickly poked everywhere on the intestines with his right hand.

A seemingly agonizing sound suddenly came out of the darkness.

Ryuunosuke listened carefully to the sound emitted, and nodded satisfactorily after he compared it with the residue echo of the tuning fork.

"Very good, so here it's 'mi'."

As he spoke, he marked a point on the intestines with a pin. Many similar marks of musical notes have already been made on the incessantly quivering intestine.

The intestines seemed to be still alive. To be correct, it seems the owner of the intestines was still alive. Ryuunosuke had always been frustrated with the fact that the human body stops its life-like activities as soon as it encounters a slightly extreme stimulation.

But now, with the help of thaumaturgy of Caster, who Ryuunosuke knew as Bluebeard, all these previous hurdles were solved easily. Now, Ryuunosuke can flutter his wings of perception freely, improvising at will.

"Very good, so one more time. 'Do re mi~'"

He hummed under his breath as he pressed down on the "keyboard", only to pause as the sound emitting from the current "key" differed from the one he'd marked down.

"... Hm? What a failure."

He mused, looking up briefly as the air, full of the stench of blood, suddenly felt heavy. The density of prana floating in the air became even thicker. All this signaled the owner of this thaumaturgical workshop has returned.

"Ah, welcome back, Sir."

He greeted, eager to share his progress, or lack thereof, with his partner in crime, only to blink as Bluebeard, Servant Caster, didn't even give Ryuunosuke a glance. The emotionless face, compared with the singing and dancing expression of joy when he left, was a complete one-hundred-eighty-degree turn.

Looks like something unpleasant happened while he was out. Although Ryuunosuke was a bit worried, he still couldn't wait to report the fruits of his research to him.

"Sir, I'm very sorry. As you said, the instrument didn't work. But I– "

"Accursed Lancer! Bad enough that God bound her soul in life, now some nameless god dares to bind the Holy Maiden to him, going so far as block her true soul away where even my words cannot reach."

He roared, spittle flying from his lips as he ranted, heedless of Ryuunosuke's cry of disappointment and the blood trailing down his arm.

'Probably that Lancer guy was making a move on his girl…'

Ryuunosuke began to pity him. Although they haven't spent a long time together, Ryuunosuke knew this odd-looking fiend in front of him is in fact extremely simple in his emotions.

"Ryuunosuke, how many children are still locked in the cells?"

"... There are still eleven of them alive. Three died when I just played a little with them."

"Very good. Start with those eleven; make them sacrifices as soon as possible. When we're finished with them, we'll capture other children as replacement before tomorrow morning."

"That's... a bit of a pity."

After all, mass slaughter doesn't fit Ryuunosuke's taste. At maximum, he enjoys the art of killing, and isn't a killing machine. Such acts that did not savor the feeling of the kill, but merely piled corpses into mountains, were not much different from wars or natural disasters. It is a waste of lives. Only by slaughtering people one by one can you experience the wonders of life.

Bluebeard perceived Ryuunosuke's discontent; therefore, with his face full of angelic smiles, he spoke to Ryuunosuke like someone reasoning with a naughty child.

"Say, Ryuunosuke, this isn't the time to be stingy. Every life in this world is our property. Therefore you need to have the right kind of attitude and a heart as generous as a king. Feel free to waste. Please do remember your wealth is never going to run out. Only then, are you fit to be called my Master."

"But I still think we should plan a bit on how we use it."

"Ryuunosuke, you've been poisoned too deeply by this capitalist society. Living in this era, it's inevitable for you have such thoughts. But you need to know that for nobles, waste is a virtue. Someone who possesses wealth has a duty to exhibit his wealth to the world. Only by doing that can you show the brilliance of wealth and make it more meaningful."

"Hum..."

Bluebeard's few words completely convinced Ryuunosuke. This master of death and destruction once again received new inspiration.

'Just you wait, Lancer! I, Gilles de Rais, will destroy you and free the Maiden's soul from your evil grasp.'

* * *

Looking down from the 32nd floor- the top floor- of Fuyuki's Hyatt hotel. There is no building taller than this in all of Fuyuki.

This title of the highest building will soon become that of the soon-to-be-completed Shinto shopping center. But because the Shinto shopping center is still under construction, this Hyatt hotel is top for already completed buildings.

Accompanying the unstoppable growth of Shinto, there will be more and more new hotels. But the Hyatt hotel, which has the most advanced facilities and best service standards, will not give up this status to anyone else. It's not only the hotel's managers and staff who think so; even the hotel's customers are amazed by Hyatt's high quality service and management.

But not even living in such a luxurious room, sitting in the real leather sofa by the window, could ease Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi's depression in the slightest.

Kayneth used a finger to gently tap his head, which has a slight headache due to his annoyance, and sighed irately.

In reality, he isn't the type of person to get upset over small things such as these, but something else is the cause of his irritation.

The wide screen TV in front of him suddenly stopped its late night program and began broadcasting urgent news. The newscaster is at the scene, reporting live on an explosion caused by sources unknown on a warehouse street by the coastline of Fuyuki.

The entirety of the truth lies solely in the memories of those few who had been present. One of those people was Kayneth, Servant Lancer- heroic spirit Izanagi's Master.

The beginning of the long-awaited Heaven's Feel. And the thoroughly prepared-for first battle. Although the results are different from his expectations.

Even in his youth, Kayneth Archibald had appeared to be more outstanding than other kids. No matter what the problem is, nobody could find a better solution than Kayneth's; an opponent who can win against him in a competition is non-existent.

Yet his effort had not surpassed the normal sense of purpose. Simply believing that his research results would be better than someone else's at some place, some time. That was all.

Because of that, Kayneth had already been seen as a 'prodigy' by others in his youth.

This fact is known by everyone. Nobody had any doubts about his title of 'prodigy', and nothing had ever threatened his position as 'prodigy'. So there was no need for him to be proud or egotistic, he simply enjoyed his deserved title as 'prodigy'.

Even in the busy Clock Tower amongst the numerous, successful researchers, his crowning to the famous title Lord El-Melloi by a huge lead had made everyone nod approvingly. But to Kayneth who has become used to being called 'prodigy', to him who's always been the target of admiration and jealousy, Kayneth did not feel the slightest feeling of satisfaction or accomplishment. All of this is merely life's 'inevitable result' to him.

The past was like that, and the future will definitely be like that. This is a sacred and inviolable 'agreement of life'; to Kayneth there is no doubt about that.

Because of that, to he who can already predict the entire world- if a very rare, to the point of impossible, 'accident' occurred, then that is the chaos Kayneth absolutely cannot tolerate; it is an insult and blasphemy to God's order.

Such as—

The Servant, Saber, who had clearly been caught in his palm, escaping so very easily. Such an unspeakable inconceivability.

"Lancer, you swore to me as a Servant. To do everything in your power to help me attain victory in the Heaven's Feel. Right?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Then why are you not serious about this?"

Even being scolded so by Kayneth, Lancer did not show the faintest expressions of anger or guilt, not that anyone could know what his expressions were with his mask on. Perhaps he had long been prepared for this interrogation.

"I think I'm very serious about this."

"Then, let me ask you, why did you let Saber go?"

"That's because-"

"You had the overwhelming advantage more than once, but both times you did not strike. It's even worse that you made me waste a Command Seal?"

"..."

Lancer had no response this time, he only held his silence.

Looking at the silent knight with his head lowered, Kayneth sneered and continued.

"Are you that happy? To fight with Saber. To the point of not being able to bring yourself to finish her off?"

Kayneth has no method of controlling his 'internal anger'. To Kayneth who has led a life of being admired, who has never had any contact with defeat his entire life, whether himself or a subordinate, anything that does not meet his expectations- even if only a little bit- is definitely not allowed. For he who has been successful all his life, who has never faced any setbacks, is very weak against defeat.

So, to Kayneth, right now, between the enemy Waver who obstructed his obtaining of victory and Lancer who was unable to bring him victory, the latter enrages him more.

"- I think you're the one that has something wrong with him, Lord El-Melloi."

It's neither Lancer nor Kayneth, but the voice of a third person. Nobody knows when the woman who emerged from the bedroom had begun to hear the Servant and Master's conversation.

'My savior has come!'

Lancer thought to himself happily.

"From what I can tell, if it's not for Rider and Archer's appearance, he _would_ have taken care of Saber! You cannot blame Lancer for unforeseen circumstances! As a matter of fact…" Sola-Ui's eyes narrowed at Kayneth "Why were you skulking in the shadows while your Servant fought, when you _should_ have been confronting the Einzbern?"

"Tch." Kayneth clicked his tongue in annoyance before continuing "If I had done that, the Einzbern would have most likely took her Servant out of the battle and make her face me. I did not join the war for such a battle."

"And yet your supposed _failure_ of a student was more than willing to _join_ his Servant in battle despite his fear."

Sola-Ui mentioned, making Kayneth sneer.

"I will deal with Waver Velvet personally when the time comes." Kayneth told her before turning on a heel "I shall now retire for tonight." He then walked to the bedroom, leaving Sola-Ui and Lancer alone.

"Finally done." Lancer sighed in relief as he slumped lower into the couch. "Thank you very much, Sola-san."

"It's nothing. I'm just saying the truth." Sola-Ui gave him a small smile and then sighed. "I should apologize for Kayneth's behavior..."

"It's alright." Lancer spread out his palm to assure her. "You're really a sweet lady, Sola-san." Lancer's sudden compliment made Sola-Ui flush in surprise and embarrassment. "How about I give something tomorrow?"

"Give me something? What do you mean?"

Sola-Ui asked in confusion, a hint of red still adorning her cheeks.

"Look forward to it. Now if you excuse me, I'll retire for tonight too. Goodnight, my lady."

Lancer stood up, bowed slightly and reverted into Astral Form, leaving a blushing Sola-Ui alone in the room. Sola-Ui began to wish that she was his Master rather than Kayneth.

'Now, let's see what that assassin wants to do.'

Lancer thought as he exited the hotel.

* * *

 **End of chapter 4.**

 **Regarding Izanagi, how he ended up here will be reveal later, together with his Noble Phantasm. Look forward to it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing.  
**

* * *

 _ **A few minutes before Lancer exited the hotel…**_

Kayneth was sitting in the living room while thinking about his fiancée, Sola-Ui.

For some reasons, Sola and Lancer seemed very close to each other. They had been close since he first summoned Lancer, but he ignored it as he thought Sola only being friendly with him. But now it was different. Sola had been arguing with him to protect Lancer. Perhaps she could not stand watching Lancer being scolded? If so, their relationship must be better than he expected.

This Lancer was not Diarmuid ua Duibhne, who had the fabled "tear mole" that attracted females. So there was no way Sola could be charmed by him, the one whose face was covered by a mask all the time.

Just as Kayneth was lost in thought, the fire alarm went off without warning, interrupting his train of thought.

"...What? What's happening?"

Sola mumbled confusedly, and at the same time the telephone in the room began to ring. The call display shows that it's from the lobby.

Kayneth calmly lifted up the receiver to listen to the receptionist. When he finished, Kayneth's gaze once again regained the sharpness unique to magi.

"It seems like there's a fire somewhere downstairs; the management is telling us to evacuate."

Kayneth said to Sola as he hung up the phone.

"Although the fire is not too severe, the places that caught fire are very scattered. It looks like arson."

"Arson? Tonight?"

"Yeah, I think it's definitely not coincidental."

Kayneth made a disdainful sound. The restlessness and worries that had been in his heart earlier quickly disappeared completely.

"This is a plan to disperse the crowd. The opponent must be a magus. Looks like he doesn't want to do battle in a building with too many bystanders."

Sola speaks with a tense expression.

"Then- an ambush?"

"I'm afraid so. It might be that guy from the warehouse street who wants to play some more. Where's Lancer?"

"I don't know. Do we need to call him back?"

"No need. I'll tell Lancer to find and kill them."

Kayneth then closed his eyes as he transmitted his order to Lancer. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes and looked at Sola.

"Since we have visitors, then why not let them take a good look at Kayneth El-Melloi's magic atelier?"

This hotel, as Kayneth's stronghold, must have undergone complete renovation. Not the material type of renovation, but a fortification through magecraft. In this building totaling thirty-two floors, Kayneth's bounded field covers twenty-four floors. This place can be called a castle of magecraft. In addition, there are three magical furnaces for Kayneth's exclusive use, and in place of hounds there have been summoned ten-odd evil spirits and apparitions. There isn't even a flaw in the drainage pipes; Kayneth completely covered the area underneath the hall with his bounded field.

Instead of attacking enemy territory, it's much better to perfect one's own territory. As for the challenger who dares set foot in here, Kayneth will make him realize the real terror of Lord El-Melloi.

The irrepressible sound of laughter spilled out from Kayneth's throat. And the knight who had not been able to stop trembling in excitement also rushed out.

To Kayneth right now, the only thing that is needed is action. Only action and results can dispel the humiliation inflicted upon him by Sola. Right now, the only thing to do is to make full use of his own potential, that which had made others call him a prodigy, to prove his capabilities.

Yes, Kayneth right now desires blood. The dark anger that has been bottled up inside him must be offset by somebody's blood. The unfortunate enemy who coincidentally showed up to attack right now is about to become the perfect offering.

"You said I was a second rate-soldier; I'm about to make you take those words back. Sola."

"Okay. I'll be waiting."

Kayneth's fiancée who's usually always criticizing him, only at this moment did she watch him with a smiling face. Kayneth's fighting spirit heightened even more-

The fear and drowsiness of the customers, who had been awakened by the fire alarm in the midst of their dreams and herded outside to the parking lot, combined with the cold outside, caused them to wear difficult expressions. Amidst these people, the employees of the hotel scurried about busily.

"...Mr. Archibald! Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald! Are you here?"

Of all the names recorded on the customer list, there is only one person whose presence has not been confirmed; the bellhop called him in a frantic voice. Everyone regarded this largesse customer who had reserved the entire top floor of the hotel very highly. On some level, this is the person they least want to be in danger.

"Mr. Archibald! Are you here?"

"- I am here. Do not worry."

A resonant voice came from behind the bellhop, but as the bellhop turned around he became confused. The person speaking to him was a Japanese male wearing an old-styled coat.

This kind of joke is too much. The angry bellhop was about to yell at him- but he was captivated by the man's eyes.

That man's eyes held an indescribable, mysterious force of attraction; the bellhop was unable to avoid his eyes, and was not able to even speak.

"I am Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald. My wife Sola is with me."

This unknown Japanese male stated in a clear voice. And the bellhop accepted this without any suspicion as if hypnotized.

"...Is that so? Ah, yes. That's it."

After the bellhop checked off a spot on the 'escaped' section of his list, finally confirming that all the customers were safe, he exhaled a long breath. All of his suspicions while speaking to Archibald earlier and his feelings that something was wrong had disappeared without a trace.

Watching the employee continue on to tend to other customers, Emiya Kiritsugu left the chaotic crowd. His earlier hypnotic suggestion, to a commoner with no magic resistance whatsoever, would not be broken in a short period of time.

After walking to a shady, dark area some distance away from the hotel, Kiritsugu pulled out the cellphone in his pocket as he scanned the surroundings to ensure no one was watching him. Cellphones were very common amongst the people, and has given Kiritsugu great help. It is a simple yet useful wireless apparatus for communication and holding it will not draw any suspicion from anyone.

First he has to contact Maiya, who was positioned for surveillance.

"Everything set on your end?"

"No irregularities. Ready."

Maiya's position is a tall building still under construction diagonally across Fuyuki's Hyatt hotel. From there it's possible to clearly see Kayneth's room, that was the position Kiritsugu designated.

Kiritsugu sighed lightly, reaching for his cigarette box with one hand, dialing a set of numbers on the cellphone with the other. But…

"So this is your plan, huh? Pretty impressive I must say." A sudden voice from behind made Kiritsugu's eyes widen as he froze in his spot "Alerting the police to evacuate civilians… setting off the explosives in such a way that there would be no chance of debris injuring civilians."

Kiritsugu swore, his muscles tense as he turned towards the voice, looking on with trepidation as the familiar masked form of Lancer stepped out of the shadows.

"I'll really appreciate it if you don't bombard our house."

"Lancer…"

Kiritsugu muttered, lowering his phone warily, making no sudden movements even as he slowly cursed himself for letting his guard down, his eyes flickering down to the Servant's naginata to brace him for any attacks.

He was no fool to assume he could take the Servant down. Even the weakest of Epic Heroes were more than a match for any mortal men. As skilled as he was at killing people, he was nowhere near equipped to tackle a Servant, never mind one capable of deflecting blows from the King of Knights of all people.

"You must be the freelancer the Einzberns hired, Emiya Kiritsugu. Am I right?"

Kiritsugu remained silent, his eyes still looking cautiously at the masked Servant.

"I take it as a yes." Lancer continued "You can relex, Emiya-san." The masked Servant offered "If I had wanted you dead, would I have bothered to reveal myself to you? I come here to have a talk."

"Imagine my relief." Kiritsugu muttered, his expression deadpan even as his heart-rate settled "How did you find me?"

"I've been keeping track of you since I left the docks. It was all thanks to the little information that Irisviel gave out, I found out that you was also at the docks. Furthermore, you're Saber's Master, right? " Lancer's words made Kiritsugu's eyes widened as his muscle tensed up again "Don't be so surprised. It is not that hard. Just ask your employer for more information."

Kiritsugu looked down, anger and disappointment could be seen in his eyes, he would absolutely have a talk with his wife later.

"Oh, one more thing. Seeing that you're so desperate to kill us, I take that Saber's left hand still not function properly, right?"

"That's right."

Kiritsugu answered. There's no use hiding it now.

With Lancer, he was a little surprised about this. The paralyze effect should've been healed for now. He came to a conclusion. It must be because he used _Ziodyne_ together with _Raijinzan_ that made the effect last longer than he expected. Not that Kiritsugu need to know about this.

"You certainly put on a good show as a remorseless killer." Lancer mused, his tone both applauding and mocking at the same time as he waved a hand dismissively "While it's true your actions would paint you as some sort of psychotic murderer, in the end, they served a greater purpose, limiting the amount of casualties whilst saving the maximum number of human lives."

Kiritsugu said nothing, his guard not dropping in the slightest at the Servant's praise. After a few moment of silence, Kiritsugu began.

"You come here to talk, right? What do you want to talk about?"

Kiritsugu inquired. Almost all of his secrets had been revealed by this Servant, he must at least get something back.

"There's nothing much, you see."

Lancer began.

"From what I've seen and heard from my Master, you're a ruthless assassin who will use any kind of methods to kill his target. But it seems this isn't entirely true. I can still see it in your eyes, the sense of justice and love."

Kiritsugu's eyes widened for the third time at Lancer's words. He wanted to retort but Lancer continued, as if knowing he would tried to deny.

"A cold and merciless person you might be, you're still a human, a human with a sense of justice stronger than anyone else. All the deeds you've made, all people you've killed, all of it is just to make the world better. This is what you're, Emiya Kiritsugu, you can't deny yourself."

Lancer stopped for a moment. Kiritsugu could only listen in silence as he looked down and gripped his palms. As much as he hated to admit it, Lancer was saying the truth.

He had killed many people, even the one he loved most. All of that just to make a peaceful world where there were no conflicts left. That's why he participated in this Grail War to seek for a miracle which would help him to achieve world peace.

"What do you want to say?"

"I want to say that I hold a high opinion on you. If it's you, you'll choose the right decision."

Kiritsugu was still confused. He didn't understand what this Servant's purpose for talking to him was.

Suddenly, Kiritsugu's cellphone started ringing.

"You may answer."

Lancer's words were more like an order. Kiritsugu had no choice but picked it up. The sound that reached his ears was not the voice of his subordinate, but the roar of two metallic entities colliding.

"Seem like your subordinate is in trouble."

'So he also knows about Maiya.'

Kiritsugu thought quietly. He felt so stupid right now. If Lancer knew about him, he'd also know about Maiya.

"That's all I want to say. I'll report to my Master that you've run away." Lancer turned around as he glanced back at Kiritsugu "One more thing, the Grail is not the HOLY Grail anymore."

"What do you mea-?"

Lancer disappeared before Kiritsugu could finish his question.

Kiritsugu would ignored this matter for now, he had a more important matter to worry.

* * *

Maiya scowled, Kiritsugu's assistance kneeling in the shadows of the incomplete Fuyuki Shopping Centre, her assault rifle lying discarded on the ground with a single Black Key embedded in the stock, as she peered around the corner of a pillar at her foe.

"Kotomine, Kirei..."

"Oh? This should be the first time we've met. So how do you know who I am? Is it perhaps your precognition?"

Maiya, realizing her mistake, regretted it.

Kirei did not show the slightest bit of discomfort at facing Maiya's gun and continued on calmly.

"If that's so, then you should definitely know about a lot of other things too, right? This is a prime location for spying on Fuyuki Hyatt hotel's thirty-second floor; perhaps some very important person lives there?"

This time it was Maiya's turn to be silent. But her mind was filled with suspicion: as a Master... Kotomine Kirei should carefully hide himself, so why would he choose to show up here? What is his real intention?

"Look at me rambling on and on here, miss. Why don't you say something- where is the man who should be here in your place right now?"

This man- Maiya was suddenly surprised- he knows. He knows all about Emiya Kiritsugu. Just like how Emiya Kiritsugu knows Kotomine Kirei.

After being asked that, Maiya made a new judgment regarding Kotomine Kirei. This man in front of him must be killed.

The sound of Maiya's rapid fire rang out. But, Maiya's bullets did not strike the organs beneath the frock, but rather the hard concrete floor.

Even if Kotomine Kirei's evasive actions were of an unbelievable speed, they cannot be faster than the speed of sound of the bullets. But he determined Maiya's thoughts before she pulled the trigger and acted beforehand.

In that instant the person who turned to hide was not Kirei but Maiya. Her right hand was stained with blood, and the handgun that was supposed to be clutched in her hand fell to the ground with a metallic noise.

Although it is a hand-tossed weapon, the Black Key had enough power to penetrate reinforced concrete. Even so, it only made Maiya drop her gun and did not contain the intent to take her life.

'He's planning on taking me alive.'

"Your movements aren't bad. Very sharp."

Kirei, who's holding the position of initiative after completely reversing the situation of attack and defense, spoke and walked over leisurely. And once again a Black Key appeared in his hands.

"What is it, Maiya? What happened?"

Kiritsugu's voice sounded in the earphones. It seems like the cellphone in her pocket is still keeping her in contact with Kiritsugu. But- Maiya now cannot respond. He can hear Maiya's voice. That horrifying executor's real goal is not Maiya but Kiritsugu. Kirei's judgment that Maiya was Kiritsugu's subordinate, carrying out every action based on Kiritsugu's instructions, was verified completely here.

"What's wrong? Not calling for help? Emiya Kiritsugu is nearby, right?"

He can't kill her; it's best to capture her alive. As long as he can make her talk, it's fine.

Even if he had to break her arms and legs.

After making a cruel judgment in his heart, Kotomine Kirei approached the woman's hiding place slowly. The opponent should be unarmed. The already disassembled assault rifle cannot be reassembled quick enough, and the dropped pistol is far away. This match has already been decided.

But what stopped Kotomine Kirei was an impediment beyond his expectations.

Suddenly a veil of white smoke appeared between him and the prey, completely obscuring his vision, and with it an irritating smell of chemical reactions rushed into his nostrils.

"Smokescreen!?"

What suddenly appeared in front of Kotomine Kirei was a smokescreen released by a military-use smoke dispersion bomb.

And in that instant when Kirei's sight was obscured by the smokescreen, Maiya escaped with haste.

Although Kotomine Kirei tossed a Black Key in the direction of the noise, he did not hit the target. The instinct of an executor who's been through countless battles told him that he could not move carelessly in the current predicament.

Only he was left. Realizing he was the only person left in this empty building, Kirei grunted and put away his Black Keys. He did not have any intention of pursuit.

Kirei picked up the smoke dispersion bomb, now empty of all smoke, from the ground and began to inspect it. It's an American grenade model. There isn't anything special about it; it's simply something that anyone can get if they had the right connections.

It wasn't tossed by that woman, because if he had found that she had moved in the slightest then he would've thrown a Black Key to stop her. This had been tossed in front of him by someone else to help that woman escape.

Of course, there shouldn't be anyone else inside this building. If that's the case, then the smoke grenade should have been tossed in from outside the building.

At the same time, Kirei felt the breath of the strange form concealed beside him.

"Assassin?"

"Yes, it is me."

Assassin, who was sporting a long pitch-black gown, materialized kneeling in front of Kirei. This Assassin is one among the three who were spying on Irisviel and Saber in the forest, who had been charged to bring over the obtained information.

"Didn't I tell you not to materialize indoors?"

"I'm terribly sorry, but I have a very urgent report to make. We've located Caster."

Unbeknownst to them, Lancer had been watching them the entire time from afar.

"So Assassin is still alive after all." Lancer muttered under his breath "Kotomine Kirei, a dangerous man, maybe I need to have a talk with him in the future."

With this, his job was over as he returned to Astral Form. It's time to return and report to his Master.

* * *

After a night of continuous deadly fights, a streak of white light gradually appeared at the eastern sky. At this moment Kirei was using the magical communicator to establish a connection with the Tōsaka mansion in the Miyami district. He and his father Kotomine Risei were preparing to call for an emergency strategy meeting.

"After having Assassin perform a detailed investigation, we learned that Caster and his Master have been kidnapping sleeping children from Miyama and the neighboring district. They had kidnapped fifteen by dawn. I believe they are the serial killers everyone is all worked up over."

Able to clearly feel Tokiomi's fury, Kirei continued promptly before he manages to reply.

"Caster uses magecraft unhesitatingly, and he does not even clean and tidy up the place after it. I don't think they are even thinking of the Holy Grail War at this point."

"A mad Servant out of control, and a Master who won't restrain him. Why would they be in the Grail War?"

Tokiomi breathed heavily in anger.

For Tokiomi, for such a serious thing to happen during Heaven's Feel was indeed a headache. This should be the same for all Masters. The Heaven's Feel must be carried out in secret. This is a solemn rule for all contestants. Someone who drew so much attention to this place would not be welcomed.

Servants attacking human beings- this itself is nothing abnormal. For spiritual beings who feed on prana to exist, Servants do not just acquire prana restoration from their Masters. They can also procure energy by absorbing the spirit of human beings. Masters who are incapable of providing sufficient prana to their Servants may use sacrificial ceremonies to make up for the inadequate prana.

Even in this Heaven's Feel, cases like offering sacrifices were still within Tokiomi's expectations. This is something without blame. Magi themselves are already existences beyond common rules. They can ignore morality and usual preception of right and wrong. If they have to sacrifice innocent people, as long as it is covertly and secretly done, silent approval is given.

But reckless murders like this which create such a huge commotion - this behavior is never allowed.

"You cannot let this matter run wild, right? Tokiomi-kun."

With a displeased look, Father Risei cut in.

"Caster and his Master's actions have clearly obstructed the progress of the Heaven's Feel. This is against the rules."

"Of course. As someone whose former job was to guard the secrecy of magecraft, I will not let them off."

"We'll have to eliminate Caster and his Master."

"But the problem is that to fight a Servant, we have to rely on a fellow Servant. However, my Assassin cannot take any action."

Kirei's remarks really made sense. Assassin's purpose was to specifically carry out clandestine plans, and how can he be allowed to show up again so quickly?

Father Risei contemplated this in silence for a while then spoke up.

"It is within my jurisdiction as a supervisor to alter the rules slightly. We'll mobilize all the other Masters to defeat Caster."

Kirei waited until the communicator was in complete silence before leaving the underground chamber.

Just as Kirei opened the door of his room in the first floor of the house, he sensed a disharmony as if he had just walked into a wrong room.

There was no difference in the settings and lightings of the room. The only difference was a man who is sitting on the bench in the middle of the room, totally ignorant of everyone else. Startled, Kirei frowned.

"…Archer?"

"Despite being few in number, compared to Tokiomi's collection, yours is more high-class. What a presumptuous apprentice."

"What do you want?"

"It appears there's someone besides me with plenty of spare time. Otherwise, a Master under the Church's protection need not wander around without permission."

"Are you unhappy with your contract now, Gilgamesh?"

Kirei asked in a displeased tone. Although he is the mystical 'King of Heroes', Kirei did not see him as someone to be feared.

Archer did not mind this attitude of his. He merely snorted, and took another sip of wine.

"The one who summoned me here and has been providing me with prana is Tokiomi. So no matter what, I still have to treat him with servant-like etiquette."

After this surprising declaration, a sliver of melancholic haze gleamed in Gilgamesh's red irises.

"But frankly speaking, he is really a boring man, completely devoid of any interesting aspects."

"Are they really that mundane? Tokiomi-shi's orders."

"Huh… Really meaningless. Wanting to achieve the omnipotent, wish-granting device, 'Akasha'? What a pointless wish. What about you, Kirei? What do you wish from the Grail?"

At such a direct question, for the first time, Kirei hesitated.

"I…do not have any special wish."

At his vague reply, Archer's red pupils emanated a coquettish glow.

"How can that be possible? I thought the Holy Grail only summons those with wishes?"

"It should be like that. But…I am not sure of the reason too. Why would the Holy Grail choose me? Someone without any ideals to accomplish; someone without any cravings to fulfill… Why am I chosen?"

Noticing his heavy look, Archer could not help but to laugh loudly.

"If it is not for any desire or ideal, won't merely seeking pleasure be enough?"

"…What pleasures? I do not even have them. That's why I will not seek it."

Kirei answered in a voice unlike him at all, unsure and hesitating- as if he could not find the answer and simply came up with some sentence to deal with it.

Archer scrutinized him, then burst out in laughter.

"Kotomine Kirei, suddenly I have a new-found interest in you."

Pouring himself a new cup of red wine, he leaned back on the sofa, speaking loudly.

"Kirei. First of all, you have to understand something about this thing called entertainment."

"Entertainment?"

"U-huh. Limiting your views to only the 'inside' is not the right way. You must broaden your horizon…Oh yeah. Let's start by letting you experience my entertainments. How does that sound?"

"For the 'me' right now, there is no such thing as 'time for entertainment'."

I am different from you, Kirei thought silently.

"Hey, don't say something like that. After accomplishing Tokiomi's tasks, you will have lots of time, eh? You duty is to dispatch spies to monitor the movements of the other five Masters, right?"

"…You are correct."

"In that case, you shouldn't just understand their intentions and battle strategies. How about finding out their reasons for seeking the Holy Grail and letting me know about them? That's not something too hard for you, right?"

Indeed, this type of investigation did not diverge much from the assignment Tokiomi gave him.

"…But Archer, why do you want to know such things?"

"I mentioned it before, right? I am interested in the behaviors of human beings. And among those who fight for the Holy Grail, there has to be one or two interesting Masters, right? At least more interesting than Tokiomi."

Kirei tried to cool his head and think rationally. He had only regarded Emiya Kiritsugu with interest, completely ignoring the rest. Besides, he did not have any obligation to agree to Archer's request. However, if he could have some influence over this Servant who was completely out of Tokiomi's control, maybe it would bring some positive effects to the Tokiomi camp in the future.

"…Okay, Archer. I promise you. But this will take some time."

"No problem at all. I have the patience to wait. I'll help myself to your wine in the meantime."

Finished, Archer disappeared in golden light.

Finally alone, Kirei started to ponder on the strange conversation he had with the strange visitor.

It was the first time he had a one-to-one conversation with Archer.

Come to think of it, be it Servants or Masters, all of them fight with all they have in this Heaven's Feel to fulfill certain wishes- save that uncontrollable King of Heroes who is apparently not interested in the Holy Grail at all. Amongst the Servants gathered in Fuyuki city, he had to be the one with the least will to fight. From this point of view, it looks like he shared the same sentiment with Kirei - he had to be the only Master who participated in the Heaven's Feel without any reason.

No, maybe the reason still existed, just that Kirei hadn't discovered it yet. There had to be a craving desire for the Holy Grail to achieve certain miracles, maybe somewhere deep within his heart.

Nevertheless, this is definitely not the 'happiness' Archer talked about.

The one who knows the answer is not Archer; it is someone else.

The person in question is Emiya Kiritsugu. Everything would have been solved if the conversation just now could instead be between him and Emiya Kiritsugu, Kirei thought.

Of course their positions were completely different. Thus they would have discussed using their weapons instead of their words. But it is still alright if that is the case, since Kirei had only wanted to fight with this person called Emiya Kiritsugu; a conversation between men.

As these thoughts played in his mind, Kirei picked up the empty wine bottles tossed away by Archer.

* * *

 **School is about to come, which means I won't have much free time left. So I want to write at least 10 chapters before going back to school.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry that my story has been bland lately. It's because I want to prolong it a bit, but it seems it was a mistake. I'll begin to go to the main point from now on. Hope you continue to support me!**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

The morning came to the Fuyuki Hyatt Hotel, the sunshine went through the window woke Sola up. She yawned tiredly and looked at the clock.

 _6.00am_

It's still early in the morning, Kayneth was probably still asleep. Of course, Sola and Kayneth slept in different room. Although being engaged to each other, Sola held no affection towards Kayneth. In fact, she actually hated him for always being high and mighty. The only reason she accepted this engagement was that of her family. Because her parents entrusted their crest to her older brother, she had no choice but married into a renowned magus family, especially with her brother being a failure as a magus.

After Lancer returned to report what happened last night, Kayneth was furious again. He started scolding Lancer for letting Saber escape for the third time, which gave Sola a hard time to defend Lancer, again. He should be grateful that Lancer had stopped Saber's Master before he destroyed their base, together with her and Kayneth.

At least he was satisfied with the fact that Assassin was still alive. This proved Archer and Assassin's Master were working together, as well as the Church. With this, they could pressure the Church to have some advantages, liked gaining another Command Seal for example.

Sola stood up from her bed with a smile. With Lancer's effectiveness in fighting and gaining information, winning the Grail would not be a difficult task.

After finishing her morning ritual, Sola made her way to the kitchen. Despite being a magus, she was still a human that needed to eat to survive after all.

When she arrived at the kitchen, she caught the sight of a strange man, who was… cooking something. Noticing her presence, the man glanced back.

"Oh, Sola-san. Good morning."

The strange man… young man greeted her. Sola thought he was just in his twenties. He had pale skin, short bowl-shaped gray hair with matching gray eyes, handsome face and was quite tall. He wore a black jacket and gray turtleneck shirt along with black pants.

"Who… are you?"

Sola asked as she observed the man warily, ready to call Lancer anytime. A strange man suddenly appeared in their base in this situation was not a good thing. But Sola felt that she knew the man.

"Hmm? Ah yes, it can't be helped that you don't realize me."

The man said while scratching the back of his neck. This voice, Sola knew this voice

"You… you are Lancer."

"Yes, your Servant Lancer here, my lady. You're hungry, right? Just sit there and wait, I'll serve you the most delicious dishes you've ever tried."

He turned around and bowed slightly, then turned back and continued cooking. Sola smiled a little and sat on the chair.

"I don't know that you are this young, given you are the first god of Japan."

"Are you surprised?"

"You can say that. Never thought you are this handsome."

"You flatter me, Sola-san. You're very pretty yourself."

Lancer said a small laughter. Sola could not help but blush at that. He was still as blunt as ever, and she didn't hate it.

"You know how to cook?"

"Yes, and I'm very confident about it. You could say that this is my Noble Phantasm." Lancer said cheerfully. "Can you wake up Master Kayneth, I don't want him to miss my breakfast."

"Don't worry, he'll wake up soon."

And true enough, Kayneth's voice could be heard at the door.

"What's this smell? Did you make something, Sola-Ui?"

It seemed Kayneth had been woken up by the good smell of Lancer's food. So this was what he meant yesterday, to give her something.

"So, what do you think?"

Lancer asked the other two people. He was very eager to hear their feeling about his food.

"It's delicious Lancer. I don't know you're such a good cook."

"Hmm…"

Despite not saying anything, a small smile could be seen on Kayneth's face. Despite having eaten many dishes from many famous chefs, Lancer's dishes were on another level. He wondered what kind of Servant Lancer was.

A sudden voice coming from Kayneth's familiar caught the British magus, as well as Sola and Lancer attention.

"The Holy Grail War is in a grave peril."

This voice belonged to Kotomine Risei, the overseer of the Holy Grail War from the Church. For some reasons, he had called for a meeting between all Masters. But Kayneth refused to come in person as he sent his familiar go instead. Lancer thought the other Masters did the same as well.

"We discovered that Caster's Master is the man who is behind the serial killing and kidnapping cases which happened lately in Fuyuki city. He used his Servant to carry out his crimes, but he ignored the crime scene right after he was done, not concealing his traces. What this act of severe violation of the rule of secrecy would bring - I guess you would understand without my explanation."

Lancer narrowed his eyes at the priest's words. He knew about the serial kidnapping cases that happened in Fuyuki city, and he didn't like it one bit. He wanted to take care of it but with Kayneth by his side, he couldn't act freely. But he never thought that a Servant was behind this crime.

"He and his Servant are no longer your individual enemy, but a general threat to the summoning of the Holy Grail. Therefore, I use authority of supervision I have at such critical times, to change the rules of the Holy Grail War temporarily."

Lancer thought he knew where this was going on.

"All Masters should stop all current hostilities. Everyone needs to destroy Caster with all that he's got. If this mission is accomplished alone, only that person will be awarded; if many cooperated then all will be awarded."

As expected of the overseer and a priest from the Church, with an individual liked Caster running wild out there, eliminating him immediately was the best course of action. And with that reward, Lancer didn't think any Master in their right mind would ignore it.

"Once it is proven that Caster has been exterminated, the Grail War will resume as usual."

The transmission ended at that.

"So, what's our plan, Master?"

Lancer asked. Kayneth had used one Command Seal at the docks, so now he only had two left. This was the best opportunity to gain a Command Seal, Lancer didn't think he would waste this chance.

"All right, we'll attack the Einzbern manor tonight."

Kayneth's replied made Lancer and Sola's eyes widened.

"What do you mean, Kayneth? Isn't fighting between Masters forbidden right now?"

What was this guy thinking, Sola thought silently as she asked that.

"Yes, that's why this is the best opportunity to eliminate Saber and her Master when they focus on Caster."

"But, Master, this -"

"It has been decided." Kayneth stood up, ignored what Lancer was trying to say "We'll launch a surprise attack on the Einzbern manor tonight. That's all, dismiss."

Finished, Kayneth left the kitchen, leaving Lancer alone with Sola.

"Calm down, Lancer. You'll have other chances."

Noticing Lancer's discomfort, Sola tried to console him, which Lancer responded by sighing heavily. Then he also stood up and left. Sola once again wished she was Lancer's Master rather than Kayneth.

* * *

The dense atmosphere made Irisviel sigh numerous times.

"– Are you tired, Iri?"

Kiritsugu asked. Irisviel hid her melancholic expression and shook her head with a smile.

"It's nothing, I'm not tired. Keep going."

Irisviel urged Kiritsugu. Kiritsugu continued to talk about all sorts of intelligence concerning Fuyuki city. A map portraying the entire Fuyuki city was spread on the table in front of Kiritsugu.

"– Two locations are the heart of the entire area. One is the residence of the Second Master, Tohsaka. The other goes without saying; that is Mount Enzō. All the leylines in the surrounding area gather at Mount Enzō. The details are just as Head of the Household Acht had said – "

It'd be a lie to say that she's not tired. But Irisviel had at least rested in bed for a little while. Kiritsugu, on the other hand, didn't rest for one minute. It was already near noon when Kiritsugu and his assistant Hisau Maiya arrived at the castle. However, as soon as they arrived at the castle they received the summons from Fuyuki church, controlled familiars, confirmed the notice from the supervisor and such, and Kiritsugu busily dealt with all these hassles without a halt. Last night, after the battle at the warehouses, Kiritsugu and company attacked Lancer's Master Kayneth, but came to halt by the interference of Lancer, and even encountered Kotomine Kirei. Another fierce battle ensued. Yet, Kiritsugu didn't even show a sliver of exhaustion, then there's no reason for Irisviel to complain of tiredness either.

No, there were other, hidden reasons for Irisviel to sigh.

"– A powerful bounded field was established with the Ryūdō temple on top of Mount Enzō as its base. As a result, apart from Servants, all other natural creatures can only enter the bounded field through the mountain path. Saber needs to be careful of this when she's moving."

These words advising caution to Saber could be directly said to Saber face to face. However, Kiritsugu still didn't even once look at the girl dressed in masculine attire and standing behind Irisviel.

"Also, apart from these two locations, there are two more key positions in Shinto where leylines gather. One is the Fuyuki church on top of the southern hill, and the other is the new housing development to the east of the CBD. To conclude, there are four key spiritual grounds in Fuyuki where it is properly equipped to carry out the Holy Grail's descent."

"Then, once the war enters the ending phase and the number of Servants have been narrowed down, we must take control of one of these locations?"

"Correct. Any questions concerning the topography?"

"...Saber, is there anything you are not certain of?"

Irisviel did the tactful thing and tried to arouse her interest. The girl Servant smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing in particular. It was a sufficient explanation."

While the girl in question is probably not aware, from an observer's point of view it was a sarcastic, flippant reply.

With a sigh, Irisviel continued.

"So, as for our policies from now on... It seems all the other Masters will hunt down Caster first, right, Kiritsugu?"

"No doubt about that. But we have the advantage with regards to Caster. He believes Saber to be Jeanne d'Arc, which is to our benefit. We just need to wait for him to come."

"Master, that is not enough."

That was the cold, objecting voice of Saber, who had thus far been secluded from the discussion.

"With Caster's personality, if we do nothing and simply watch over him, then the number of innocent victims will only increase. His misdeeds are unacceptable. We should force him out before the damage spreads. Besides–"

Saber continued.

"His objective is not only me, but also Lancer. What should we do if he doesn't come to us but Lancer?"

"Lancer, huh?"

Kiritsugu's expression became heavier.

"That is to our benefit, too. Lancer is a dangerous, if not the most dangerous opponent in the Grail War. Caster will help us kill him if it comes to that. If Caster can't,… then we don't need to bother with Caster anymore."

Kiritsugu spoke without any emotion. After last night event, Kiritsugu had regarded Lancer as his most dangerous opponent, along with Kotomine Kirei. He only told Irisviel that Lancer interfered with their plan, without revealing his conversation with Lancer.

He still didn't understand Lancer last word. What did he mean by the Grail was not the HOLY Grail? He didn't know what it meant but he was bothered by it. Was there something wrong with this Holy Grail War? Maybe something happened in the past wars…

His musings were cut short by the sudden change in Irisviel's face.

Irisviel's chest suddenly throbbed intensively, and she couldn't help but tense up her entire body. Repeating and intensive vibrations appeared in her magic circuits as soon as she held the forest's bounded field within her own magecraft.

That was the alarm.

"– Here already?"

Kiritsugu muttered beside her ear. Kiritsugu detected that something had happened just by seeing his wife's expression. Irisviel nodded silently and left her husband's embrace. The cruel countenance of that 'magus killer' once again emerged in front of her eyes.

"Irisviel, prepare the crystal ball used to look into the distance."

"Right."

Events were happening much quicker than expected. The whirlwind of battle began to blow in the forest.

* * *

"– He's appeared."

All the main players of the Einzbern camp once again gathered in the meeting room – Kiritsugu, Maiya, and Saber. Before the three of them, Irisviel showed the image the bounded field had captured of the invader on the crystal ball.

"Irisviel, the enemy is provoking us."

Saber said resolutely. She needs only a few minutes to arrive at Caster's location just with her speed on foot as a Servant. Saber's thoughts also passed to Irisviel. At that moment, Saber's mood was extremely anxious, and wanted to go out and smash Caster.

But the King of Knights couldn't do whatever she wanted. The group of children gathered behind Caster – was exactly the reason why the King of Knights was feeling unsettled.

"Hostages… right? Definitely so."

Irisviel muttered melancholically. Saber nodded.

At that time, Caster's beast-like eyes suddenly looked up. Could it be that he had already sensed Irisviel's "clairvoyance"?

Caster stared at Irisviel's direction and flatteringly lifted his arms and bowed at Irisviel. It was such a simple thing to do for the magus Heroic Spirit.

"I came here specially to visit you according to last night's promise. I would like an audience with Jeanne, my beautiful Holy Virgin."

Saber stared at Irisviel, urging her to quickly give a command. The girl who was a Servant had already made the preparation to fight. It was only her master who was hesitating.

As if he saw through Irisviel's thoughts, Caster showed an expression of scorn, spat out a laugh as if he was acting in a one-man's-show, and said:

"Feel free to take your time. I have come prepared for a lengthy wait."

Caster clicked his fingers. The children who were obediently following Caster's back all the time opened up their eyes as if waking up from a dream. The children looked about themselves helplessly, as if they couldn't figure out where they were.

"Now, children, it's time to play tag. The rules are simple. Just run away from me. If I catch you –"

Caster's hand stretched out from the sleeve of the cassock with a swish, and caught a child beside him. The sound of a skull shattering. Brain matter sprayed in all directions and eyeballs slid down in the air. Those nightmarish scenes were engraved into everyone's mind. The children let out a harrowing scream and scattered everywhere.

"Hurry up and run. I'm gonna start chasing you after I count to a hundred. So Jeanne, before I catch all the children, how long are you going to prepare?"

Irisviel didn't hesitate anymore when she saw this scene. It was impossible for her to hesitate anymore. She is also a child's mother. That child who was killed and then discarded; his small and pitiful figure was exactly the same size as her own daughter Ilya.

"Saber, defeat Caster for me."

"Yes."

The King of Knight's reply was extremely short. Saber had already disappeared from the meeting room when Irisviel heard her reply. Only the wind that started to blow behind her was full of extraordinary rage.

* * *

The stench of blood became heavier. The mud that wrapped about the edge of her armor stopped Saber's steps.

Behind Saber, the ground was clouded with raised dust, and the disturbed dust was soaked through with dampness. That dampness wasn't caused by rain, but crimson blood.

It was a sickening stench. A sea of blood surrounded her. Just what kind of cruel slaughter did Caster go through to create such an unbearable scene? Saber's heart was torn apart with pain when she thought of this.

"You're finally here. Jeanne, I've waited a long time."

Caster greeted the stationary silver-white figure with a hearty smile. Caster's face was full of complacent smiles as if he was very satisfied with the lavish 'banquet' he was holding.

"How do you like this terrible spectacle. It pains you, doesn't it?"

Saber had nothing to say, and she had no intention to listen to Caster's long speech either. She wanted to cleave Caster in half with one sword blow. But a child – the sole surviving hostage stopped her advance.

"Do you hate me so much? Yes, you should hate me. I betrayed the mercy and love of God and you would never forgive me for that. You were truly more devoted to God than anyone else."

"Let that child go, fiend!"

"Jeanne, since you wish to rescue him that badly… Okay, boy. Rejoice. A devout messenger of god has come to save you."

It seemed that the young child also understood that this blonde girl who sprinted here was his saviour, and began to cry loudly at once. At the same time he ran straight towards Saber.

"It's very dangerous here. Get away quickly. Run this way, and then you'll see a big big castle. In there people will help –"

Clack, the child's spine made a sound. His sobs became painful wails.

Saber was shocked beyond words; the little figure in front of her eyes burst apart. What gushed out from within the child was an octopus? Or the tentacles of some strange octopus-like creature? Those tentacles, as thick as Saber's arms, extended in the blink of an eye and wrapped themselves around the silver armor, starting to tightly constrain Saber's arms and legs. Endless tentacles continued to emerge from the remains of the hostages scattered everywhere; a dozen or so monsters surrounded Saber almost immediately.

"I should have told you beforehand, you should make full preparations the next time you see me."

Caster laughed loudly as if celebrating his victory. As he spoke, a thick book appeared in his hands.

"– That's enough. I don't want to compete for the Grail with you anymore."

The swordsman Servant, Saber, said quietly. At the same time, a huge burst of prana erupted from her body destroyed the tentacles that surrounded her body.

"I ask for nothing in this battle, and I don't want to obtain anything either. But now… this sword in my hands is made to eliminate you."

* * *

Saber sensed the enemy's intentions after she defeated three monsters.

She didn't yet know the reason. However, the overly fragile tentacle monsters and Caster's unnatural degree of confidence triggered Saber's instinctive alarm.

After defeating ten, Saber finally confirmed the reason for her unsettledness.

The amount of enemies didn't decrease. No matter how many she defeats, new enemies would emerge.

Saber leapt into a slight gap but a tentacle behind her wrapped itself around her head. Although she reflexively stretched out her hand to grab it before it wrapped around her, her left hand, with its thumb completely out of her control, slipped powerlessly across the skin of the tentacle.

"Uuuu…"

And as soon as Saber stopped, all of her field of view was completely covered by the wall of tentacles. She can only use a prana burst to blow them apart. But this many of them…

" _Raijinzan._ "

In the blink of eye, a blue lightning flashed past, and pushed back that alien horde.

In front of Saber, who was gasping after her bondage were taken off, a tall figure in black coat entered her sight.

"Don't worry, because your prince in shining armor has come."

"Lancer, why…"

In contrast to Saber's surprise, Caster laughed as if he knew Lancer would come.

"I have been waiting for you, Lancer. With this, I can free her Maiden's soul."

This was Caster's plan. He believed that Lancer had used some sort of evil spell to bind Saber's, his Jeanne, soul. To sum up, Lancer was like a demon king and Saber was the princess. So if Caster came to save the princess, the demon king would absolutely come to stop him.

Of course, Lancer didn't know about this. He came with his Master to invade the Einzbern castle, and he was ordered to find Saber and kill her. It was only a coincidence that he met with Saber like this. Lancer too wanted to kill Caster, so he decided to save Saber and teamed up to destroy Caster here.

"I don't know what you are talking about, heretic. But you will fall here."

Now that she thought about it, this is the second time that Saber looked at the Lancer's back in this fashion. Last night, as she faced Berserker's furious attacks, Lancer also intervened in this way. Is all this just to finish all of his business with her, who once crossed swords with him?

"Lancer, you…"

"Don't get me wrong, Saber. We just have the same objective."

Saber didn't question him more. She just nodded at Lancer and stood at his right with a smile. Lancer was really someone she could trust her back with.

"By the way, Saber…"

Lancer suddenly patted her shoulder, which startled Saber a bit. Saber attempted to question him but stopped when she felt that her left arm could move normally.

"Why do you–"

"The paralyze effect will fade away soon. I just make it fade sooner."

Lancer turned towards Caster again. They had a more important matter to attend with.

* * *

The battlefield of the Heroic Spirits had already turned into a swamp full of filthy mud.

The horde of alien demonic monsters which appeared endlessly regardless of how many were slaughtered; piled into mountains of corpses, the spraying innards and bodily fluids mixed, was kicked and stirred by two pairs of feet, and formed a chaos even more terrifying than Hell itself.

"...To make no progress at all for this long, this is a surprise beyond amazement."

Although Lancer had yet to show signs of tiredness, his muttering was full of bitterness.

"It's that grimoire, Lancer. As long as his Noble Phantasm is here… this situation won't change."

"I see, so that's what it is."

Lancer gave a depressed sigh after he heard Saber's muttered words.

"But, if we want to remove the book from the weakling's hands, we have to break through this wall of minions no matter what."

Even now, facing both Saber and Lancer, Caster continues his battle of attrition. If this is his strategy, it would obviously promise him victory. The amount of prana wielded by Caster and his Noble Phantasm might as well be infinite.

"...Lancer, at this desperate time, do you want to make a gamble?"

"Although it annoys me to appear outlasted, playing with his minions like this will accomplish nothing.

Fine. I accept, Saber."

After Lancer's ready consent, Saber stared at the repulsive wall of flesh which stretched back to Caster, carefully calculating its thickness and density.

This is her greatest secret skill - intuition told her this idea is 'correct', and worth putting all her stakes into.

"I'll open the way. There is only one chance. Lancer, _can you run with the wind_?"

"Hm? – Hehe, so that's what it is. Simply done. _Green Wall._ "

A green barrier formed in front of Lancer and then disappeared. With this, he had resistance to wind element.

With a loud voice, the King of Knights commanded the noble holy sword.

"Strike Air!"

In the middle of the whirling air, the resplendent brilliance of gold shone through.

The sheath of super-high pressured air that protected the holy sword was released from the bondage of the invisible barrier – bellowing forth like a savage dragon's roar.

Then, the one who sprang into this converging surge without hesitation was the one who was waiting for this one strike – Lancer.

"Come - prepare yourself!"

With one leap Lancer passed through the passage twirling with gales of blood and flesh, like a swallow that tucked in its feathered wings by its side as it chased the wind. When his feet once again touched earth he was barely ten strides away from Caster, with no obstructing barriers between them.

"I have you, Caster!"

"Arrrrrr!"

With a roar, a black shadow flew towards Lancer and pushed him back.

"Berserker?!"

Lancer and Saber both shouted in surprise. Why was Berserker here? And he totally ignored Caster and only looked at Lancer.

"It seems someone shares the same anger towards you, Lancer."

True to his words, Berserker roared again and lunged towards Lancer.

'This is bad.'

Lancer thought silently as he had a hard time to fend off Berserker's continuous attacks.

Caster started summoning his minions again. All of Saber and Lancer's effort had gone without trace.

Despite interrupting his attack on Caster, Lancer didn't think their Masters were working together. Maybe Berserker's Master only took advantage of this situation to kill both Lancer and Saber, two competent opponent in the Grail War. But it seemed Berserker's main target was only Lancer. If that's the case…

"Saber, I'll lure Berserker out. Sorry but you have to deal with Caster alone."

Finished, Lancer jumped further to the forest. Berserker immediately chased after him.

* * *

'This is far enough, I guess.'

Lancer thought as he turned back. Berserker was already behind him, but he didn't launch any attacks as he only watching him. Maybe the sudden change in Lancer's action made him wary.

"As everyone said…" Lancer gripped his naginata in one hand, the other covered his mask "Let a mad man deal with a mad man."

A red aura leaked out of Lancer's body. Berserker lowered his stance, even as a mad man, Berserker could feel something bad was coming.

Lancer's appearance didn't change much, excepted his whole body was now dyed in red with red lines running from his neck to his heel. His mask, which was once white, now was red. His black coat was also covered in red. His usual calm and cool character was now full of malice.

The new Lancer spread out his hands and laughed loudly.

"Ha ha. Now let's get the party start."


End file.
